Serendipity
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Yixing yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya pergi ke Korea untuk melupakan mantannya dan memulai hidup baru dengan tenang. Atau itulah yang ada di pikirannya sebelum dia bertemu Kim Joonmyeon, pria paling arogan dan menyebalkan sedunia. / SuLay fanfiction. Genderswitch (GS). AU
1. Chapter 1

**Serendipity **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Zhang Yixing (GS!)

Kim Joonmyeon

Kim Minseok (GS!)

Kim Jongin

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Yixing yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya pergi ke Korea untuk melupakan mantannya dan memulai hidup baru dengan tenang. Atau itulah yang ada di pikirannya sebelum dia bertemu Kim Joonmyeon, pria paling arogan dan menyebalkan sedunia. / SuLay _fanfiction_. _Genderswitch_ (GS). AU

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and it's genderswitch. Yixing and Minseok as female. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello, hello, hello_!

Jadi sebenarnya aku sedang dalam _mood_ super jelek untuk membuat lanjutan _chaptered fict_ku. Dan karena ada beberapa _reader_ yang menyarankan agar aku tidak menulis disaat _mood_ku jelek, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan menulis _chapter_ baru untuk _chaptered fict_ku sampai aku mendapatkan _mood_ku kembali.

_Believe me guys, I've tried so hard to get my mood back_.

Ini GS ya _guys_. Di sini Yixing dan Minseok adalah perempuan.

Jangan khawatir, _chaptered fict_ku tetap akan kulanjutkan ^^

.

.

.

_**Enjoy! **_

.

.

.

**Serendipity (Part. One)**

Yixing berjalan sambil menarik kopernya, dia baru saja tiba di Seoul setelah selama 23 tahun hidupnya dia menetap di China. Yixing memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul setelah kekasihnya Yifan memutuskannya dan beralih ke seorang gadis lainnya yang bernama Tao.

_Well_, Yixing akui Tao memang lebih segala-galanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Tao itu tinggi, rambutnya bagus, langsing, dan dia benar-benar memilik tubuh seperti _barbie_. Tidak heran kalau Yifan sampai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Tao.

Jadi, setelah Yifan memutuskan hubungan mereka dan membuat Yixing menangis meraung-raung hingga seminggu, Kim Minseok –sepupu Yixing– menyarankan agar Yixing pindah ke Korea dan tinggal bersamanya daripada Yixing bunuh diri karena patah hati.

Dan akhirnya Yixing menurut saja, toh dia juga sudah berada di ambang hidup dan mati saat mendengar Yifan mengatakan kata 'putus' padanya. Yixing sudah bertekad dalam hatinya kalau dia akan memulai hidup barunya dan melupakan cintanya pada Yifan.

Yixing menarik nafas dalam dan menatap ke sekeliling _airport_. Dia tersenyum gembira kemudian merentangkan tangannya, "_I'M FREEE! YEAHH!_" teriaknya lantang kemudian tertawa keras-keras.

Beberapa orang melirik Yixing dengan tatapan aneh. Bahkan ada beberapa _ahjumma_ yang menatapnya sedih seraya mengelus dada, "Kasihan, padahal dia cantik tapi ternyata kurang waras."

Yixing mengibaskan rambut panjangnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari _airport_ sambil menarik kopernya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang padanya.

Yixing tiba di apartemen milik Minseok sekitar 30 menit kemudian. Yixing menatap gedung apartemen Minseok yang termasuk dalam jajaran gedung apartemen mewah di Seoul.

"Waah, Minseok _Eonnie_ benar-benar beruntung bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini.." gumam Yixing kagum. Dia berjalan masuk dan menyapa _security_ di sana, Minseok bilang dia sudah memberitahukan soal kedatangan Yixing ke _security_ jadi Yixing hanya perlu memberitahu namanya dan segera pergi ke lantai tempat kamar Minseok berada.

Yixing berhenti di sebuah pintu yang merupakan pintu kamar apartemen Minseok. Tanpa sungkan dia menekan _bell_ berulang kali dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan wajah Minseok muncul di baliknya.

"Kyaaa, Yixinggg!" jerit Minseok seraya memeluk Yixing.

Yixing tersedak karena Minseok memeluk lehernya terlalu erat, "_E-Eonnie_, aku bisa mati tercekik.."

Minseok refleks melepaskan pelukannya, "_Omo_! Maaf, aku terlalu semangat."

Yixing mengelus lehernya, "I-iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, ayo masuk! Aku sudah membereskan kamar untukmu." Minseok menarik lengan Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Minseok menarik Yixing menuju sebuah kamar di apartemen Minseok, "Barang-barangmu sudah sampai kemarin. Aku belum membereskannya karena kupikir kau pasti mau membereskannya sendiri."

Yixing mengangguk, "_Eonnie_, aku benar-benar berterima kasih kau mau menerimaku di sini. Kalau tidak mungkin saat ini aku sudah masuk _headline news_ karena bunuh diri."

Minseok berdecak, "Aish, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu merana karena ditinggal si tiang listrik berwarna pirang itu. Sudahlah, lupakan saja galah berjalan itu dan mulai membereskan barang-barangmu. Aku akan membantumu."

Yixing mengangguk kemudian dia mulai menggelung rambut panjangnya agar tidak menganggunya saat dia beres-beres.

Minseok membantu Yixing membongkar beberapa kardus dan menyusunnya. "Oya, kudengar kau akan segera melakukan _interview_ di Kim Corp. apa itu benar?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Ya, besok pagi aku ada _interview_. Hmm, semoga saja aku diterima."

"Kau pasti diterima, tenang saja." ujar Minseok.

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Oya, bagaimana kabar Jongdae _Oppa_? Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat dia tahu aku akan tinggal di sini?"

Minseok melirik Yixing sambil memasukkan beberapa baju Yixing ke lemari, "Jongdae setuju-setuju saja. Lagipula dia sedang sibuk dengan persiapan _World Tour_nya, jadi dia malah bersyukur karena kau akan menemaniku di apartemen."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Memiliki kekasih seorang penyanyi solo terkenal memang sulit ya? Sering ditinggal kesana-kemari."

Minseok memukul bahu Yixing pelan, "Kau ini bicara apa. Aku sudah biasa menghadapi Jongdae yang sibuk kesana-kemari sejak kuliah dulu."

Yixing tertawa kecil dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya membereskan barang-barangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Yixing bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Kim Corp. untuk wawancara kerja. Minseok juga bekerja di sana sebagai sekretaris Presiden Direktur Kim Corp., karena itulah Yixing bisa segera tahu kalau Kim Corp. membutuhkan karyawan baru di bidang pemasaran.

Minseok mengantar Yixing sampai ke kantor karena Yixing memang belum hafal jalan-jalan di Seoul, selain itu Yixing adalah orang yang sangat ceroboh dan pelupa. Makanya Minseok tidak akan membiarkan Yixing berkeliaran sendiri karena dia khawatir Yixing akan tersesat.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, _Eonnie_." ujar Yixing.

"Bukan masalah, toh ini kantorku juga." Minseok melirik arlojinya, "Oh, aku harus segera pergi, aku tidak mau Presdir memarahiku karena aku terlambat."

Yixing mengangguk, Minseok berlari kecil menuju _lift_ setelah sebelumnya melambai pada Yixing. Yixing menghela nafas pelan dan menatap sekeliling, _interview_nya baru akan dimulai jam 9 nanti dan sekarang baru jam 07.30.

Yixing melihat ada semacam _lounge_ di _lobby_ kantor itu dan dia segera berjalan ke sana. Yixing berjalan dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada sofa sehingga dia tidak melihat ada beberapa orang yang berjalan di dekatnya.

_**Bugh **_

"Akh!" pekik Yixing saat dia menabrak seseorang. Yixing jatuh terduduk dan dia meringis pelan karena pergelangan kakinya terasa agak nyeri. Sial, dia terjatuh saat sedang mengenakan _high heels_, jelas saja sakit.

Yixing mendongak dan melihat sosok seorang pria yang tengah memandangnya. Pria itu hanya diam memandang Yixing tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan menolong Yixing.

Yixing mendengus pelan dan bergerak untuk berdiri. Tapi ada seseorang yang membantunya untuk berdiri, Yixing tersenyum kecil dan berdiri dengan bantuan orang tersebut.

"Kami minta maaf, anda tidak terluka?" tanya orang itu.

Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ayo Jongin, itu salahnya sendiri karena menabrakku. Biarkan saja."

Yixing mendelik mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir orang yang baru saja menabraknya. Yixing menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar orang itu dengan tasnya.

Jongin mengangguk cepat, "Ah, iya."

Kemudian Jongin dan orang menyebalkan yang menabrak Yixing itu berlalu dari hadapan Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing tengah menunggu namanya dipanggil untuk melakukan _interview_. Yixing mencoba mengatur nafasnya sambil sesekali meremas-remas tisu yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Yixing menatap ke sekeliling, saingannya di _interview_ kali ini terlihat sangat berat. Mereka benar-benar berpenampilan layaknya wanita karir _high class_. Sungguh berbeda dengan Yixing yang hanya menguncir rambut panjangnya, mengenakan rok dan _blouse_ biasa, serta _high heels_ dan _make-up_ tipis di wajahnya.

Yixing menggigiti bibirnya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat orang menyebalkan yang tadi pagi menabraknya tengah berjalan sendirian. Tanpa pikir panjang Yixing langsung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

Yixing menarik lengan pria itu dan membuat pria itu menatapnya, "Yak, kau! Kau belum minta maaf padaku karena membuatku terjatuh tadi pagi!"

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Yixing membulatkan matanya, "Kau! Dasar pria tidak berperasaan! Kau sudah menabrakku tadi pagi dan sama sekali tidak minta maaf. Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menghormati wanita?!"

Pria itu menatap lengannya yang dicengkram Yixing, dengan sekali sentak dia melepaskan lengannya. Kemudian dia melirik kartu bertuliskan '_Visitor_' di dada Yixing. "Kau sedang mengikuti _interview_ di sini?"

Yixing mendongak dengan angkuh, "Ya, benar! Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Pria itu menyeringai, "Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Tapi sebaiknya kau berusaha lebih keras, Nona. Karena kau baru saja mengomeli Presdir perusahaan ini."

Yixing mengerjap, "A-apa?"

"Ah, Presdir! Kami mencari anda sejak tadi.."

Yixing menatap ke balik punggung pria itu dan dia melihat Minseok tengah berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Minseok menatap Yixing dengan bingung, "Lho, Yixing? Kenapa kau berdiri di sini?"

Yixing tergagap, "Pr-Presdir.."

"Ah, kau belum mengenalnya ya. Ini Presdir perusahaan ini, Kim Joonmyeon." Minseok menatap Joonmyeon, "Presdir, ini salah satu kandidat pelamar untuk pekerjaan di perusahaan ini, namanya Zhang Yixing."

Joonmyeon melirik Yixing yang terlihat pucat pasi, "Hoo, Zhang Yixing ya."

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya, "Maaf, apa ada masalah?"

Joonmyeon berpaling menatap Minseok, "Ah tidak, apa yang lainnya sudah menunggu?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Ya, mereka sudah menunggu di ruang rapat dan tengah menanti kedatangan anda."

Joonmyeon mengangguk paham dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tepat setelah Joonmyeon menjauh, Yixing mencengkram pergelangan tangan Minseok dengan tangan gemetar.

"_Eonnie_, aku pasti mati. Aku pasti tidak akan dapat pekerjaan di Seoul ini.." racau Yixing.

Minseok mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa, Xing?"

Yixing menatap bola mata Minseok, "A-aku baru saja memarahi Presdir perusahaan ini. Huaaa, aku harus bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati _interview_ dan omelan panjang lebar dari Minseok, Yixing memutuskan untuk menemui Joonmyeon secara personal untuk minta maaf padanya. Sial, Yixing kan baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di perusahaan ini. Mana dia tahu kalau ternyata pria yang ditabraknya tadi pagi dan diomelinya adalah Presdir perusahaan ini?

Yixing melangkah memasuki lantai tempat kerja Joonmyeon. Yixing melihat Minseok dan pria bernama Jongin yang tadi pagi bertemu dengannya tengah berada di meja mereka di depan sebuah pintu yang Yixing yakini sebagai pintu ruang kerja sang Presdir.

Jongin yang menyadari kedatangan Yixing bergerak berdiri, "Selamat siang Nona, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Yixing membungkuk kecil, "Ya, aku ingin bertemu Presdir."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Presdir?" Jongin melirik kartu '_Visitor_' di dada Yixing, "Maaf, tapi kalau boleh tahu, ada urusan apa?"

"Sudahlah, Jongin. Biarkan saja dia masuk." ujar Minseok menyela.

"Eh? Tapi _Noona_.."

"Dia sepupuku dan dia memang ada keperluan dengan Presdir." Minseok menatap Yixing, "Benar kan?"

Yixing mengangguk kecil.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Ah, kalau begitu silakan." Jongin mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Presdir dan meminta Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam.

Yixing berjalan masuk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jongin dan Minseok. Yixing berjalan menghampiri sosok Joonmyeon yang masih sibuk bekerja dan tidak memperhatikan Yixing sama sekali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing nyaris terlonjak saat mendengar suara Joonmyeon. Dia berdehem, "Sa-saya ingin minta maaf pada anda, Presdir."

Joonmyeon melepaskan kacamatanya, kemudian dia mendongak menatap Yixing. "Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

Yixing menggigit bibirnya, "Karena saya sudah memarahi dan membentak anda.."

Joonmyeon tersenyum miring, "Jadi, kau takut tindakanmu itu akan membuatmu tidak diterima, iya kan?"

Yixing menarik nafas dalam, "Ya, maafkan saya."

"Kau tahu, bahkan jika kau tidak memarahiku pun aku akan berpikir ulang seribu kali untuk menerimamu di perusahaan kami. Penampilanmu sangat jauh dari kriteria standar perusahaan kami."

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, "Maaf?"

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing, "Jika kau ingin diterima di perusahaan ini, terutama di bagian pemasaran, kau harus berpenampilan jauh lebih menarik daripada ini. Kau sama sekali tidak menawan dan seksi. Apa kau benar-benar perempuan?"

Yixing mendelik menatap Joonmyeon, dia benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul kepala Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengibaskan tangannya, "Keluarlah, kau mengganggu pekerjaanku."

Yixing mendesis kesal, tapi dia tetap memasang senyum yang amat sangat dipaksakan. "Iya, Presdir. Maaf karena sudah mengganggu anda."

Yixing membungkuk kecil dan mengambil langkah lebar untuk keluar dari ruangan Joonmyeon. Yixing menahan dirinya untuk tidak membanting pintu ruang kerja tersebut. Yixing menghela nafas keras sambil bergerak mengelus dadanya dan menggumamkan, '_Sabar Yixing, sabar.._'

Minseok menatap Yixing, "Hei Xing, bagaimana?"

"Demi Tuhan _Eonnie_, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan menjadi sekretaris dari orang menyebalkan seperti dia?" tukas Yixing.

Minseok mengerjap, "_Well_, Presdir memang sedikit arogan. Tapi dia adalah pebisnis yang baik, selain itu gaji di sini besar."

Yixing memutar bola matanya, "Sedikit arogan? Sumpah demi seluruh boneka _unicorn_ku, dia adalah orang paling arogan di dunia ini. Dia menyebalkan!"

Minseok meringis pelan, "Kau harus mencoba membiasakan diri kalau kau ingin bekerja di perusahaan ini, Xing."

Yixing menghela nafas pelan, "Yah, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan." Yixing menatap Minseok, "_Eonnie_, jika aku diterima, kau harus menemaniku belanja dan pergi ke salon."

Minseok mengerjap, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Minseok bingung karena setahu Minseok, Yixing adalah gadis yang paling anti dengan kegiatan semacam belanja dan pergi ke salon.

"Karena aku ingin tampil menawan dan seksi." tukas Yixing sambil berjalan menuju _lift_.

Minseok terbelalak, "E-eh, Yixing! Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Minseok, "_Noona_, apa sepupumu baik-baik saja?"

Minseok menatap Jongin, "Entahlah, tapi kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Baru kali ini kulihat Yixing semarah itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan ternyata Yixing benar-benar diterima bekerja sebagai salah satu _staff_ pemasaran di perusahaan milik Joonmyeon. Yixing senang tentu saja, karena Kim Corp. merupakan perusahaan dengan gaji paling besar diantara perusahaan-perusahaan lainnya.

Minseok juga ikut gembira untuk Yixing dan mereka juga lega karena Yixing bisa diterima bekerja walaupun dia sempat membuat masalah dengan Presdir perusahaan tersebut.

Setelah mendapat pengumuman soal pekerjaannya, Yixing langsung menyeret Minseok untuk menemaninya belanja dan pergi ke salon. Yixing membeli banyak sekali pakaian baru dan dia juga melakukan perawatan tubuh terbaik. Bahkan Yixing merubah warna rambutnya yang tadinya hitam menjadi coklat dan membuat rambut lurusnya menjadi ikal.

Selain itu Yixing juga belajar cara berdandan dari Minseok. Yixing benar-benar ingin membalas Joonmyeon yang sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak menawan dan seksi. Yixing tidak terima mendengar perkataan itu. _Well_, sebagai anak tunggal Yixing memang memiliki ego yang sedikit tinggi.

Minseok mengiyakan saja seluruh permintaan Yixing untuk mengajarinya berdandan dan segudang cara merawat tubuh lainnya. Minseok justru sedikit senang karena akhirnya setelah 23 tahun hidupnya Yixing memutuskan untuk berubah dan lebih memperhatikan penampilannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Yixing bekerja di perusahaan Joonmyeon. Yixing berangkat bersama Minseok seperti biasanya. Mereka berdua tengah berjalan bersama memasuki _lobby_ kantor. Yixing tengah sibuk merapikan lipstiknya saat tiba-tiba Minseok menyikutnya keras sambil mengisyaratkan untuk melihat ke depan.

Yixing menoleh ke depan dan menurunkan cerminnya saat dia melihat Joonmyeon dan Jongin tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Yixing tersenyum angkuh saat melihat Joonmyeon sementara Joonmyeon mengangkat alisnya saat menatap Yixing.

Joonmyeon berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Yixing, "_Well_, kulihat kau berhasil masuk ke perusahaanku, Nona Zhang."

Yixing mendongak dengan angkuh, "Tentu saja. Aku jelas melampaui kriteria yang ditetapkan untuk posisi itu."

Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian dia tertawa kecil, "Nona Zhang, kusarankan agar kau pergi ke toilet dan menggunakan cermin yang jauh lebih besar untuk membetulkan riasanmu. Atau mungkin aku akan membuat direksi pemasaran berubah pikiran karena telah menerimamu bekerja."

Yixing mengerjap bingung. Tapi Joonmyeon sudah berlalu dari hadapan Yixing.

Yixing menoleh menatap Minseok, "Memangnya ada yang salah denga penampilanku, _Eonnie_?" tanyanya polos.

Minseok mendesis pelan, "_Aigoo_, makanya sudah kubilang jangan membetulkan lipstikmu sambil berjalan! Lihat gigimu, penuh dengan noda lipstik!"

Yixing refleks menutup mulutnya. Astaga, jadi karena itulah Joonmyeon tertawa saat melihatnya berbicara, pria itu pasti melihat noda lipstik di giginya! Aish, Yixing malu sekali! Sial!

Minseok tersenyum menyemangati, "Pergilah ke toilet dan betulkan riasanmu, oke? Aku harus segera pergi sebelum Presdir mengomeliku karena terlambat."

Yixing menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berlari kecil menuju toilet. Argh, sial! Sial! Sial! Bukannya berhasil membalas Joonmyeon, dia malah mendapatkan komentar sarkastik lainnya dari mulut menyebalkan milik Joonmyeon.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Tadinya mau kubuat sebagai _oneshoot_, tapi tidak jadi karena aku punya banyak sekali plot dan _scene_ untuk cerita ini. Kuharap kalian tidak marah padaku karena menambah _chaptered fict_ milikku.

Dan untuk _chaptered fict_ lainnya akan kulanjutkan jika aku sudah mendapatkan _mood_ku kembali.

_I'm really sorry for this inconvenience_ ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : EvelynHyena


	2. Chapter 2

**Serendipity **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Zhang Yixing (GS!)

Kim Joonmyeon

Kim Minseok (GS!)

Kim Jongin

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Yixing yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya pergi ke Korea untuk melupakan mantannya dan memulai hidup baru dengan tenang. Atau itulah yang ada di pikirannya sebelum dia bertemu Kim Joonmyeon, pria paling arogan dan menyebalkan sedunia. / SuLay _fanfiction_. _Genderswitch_ (GS). AU

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and it's genderswitch. Yixing and Minseok as female. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_Thank you so much for the reviews! _

Aku senang _fict_ ini mendapatkan tanggapan yang positif ^^

_So, enjoy this part! _

.

.

.

_**Enjoy! **_

.

.

.

**Serendipity (Part. Two) **

Yixing menyeka noda lipstik dari giginya dengan tisu yang tersedia di wastafel toilet. Sialan, dia malu sekali, apalagi saat dia mengingat wajah mengejek Joonmyeon dan tawa kecil dari pria itu.

"AAARRGGHH, dasar Presdir pendek jeleeekkkk!" jerit Yixing kesal.

Namun Yixing segera membungkam mulutnya saat dia melihat seorang _cleaning service_ yang berada di sana menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Yixing berdehem, membuang tisu yang digunakannya, merapikan penampilannya, kemudian menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari toilet.

Yixing berjalan menuju _lift_, dia sudah diberitahu di lantai berapa dia akan bekerja jadi Yixing memilih untuk bergegas pergi ke sana karena dia tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk di hari pertamanya bekerja.

Yixing memasuki ruangan yang merupakan ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk bagian pemasaran di perusahaan ini. Ruangan itu penuh berisi meja yang tiap mejanya disekat dengan sekat yang menempel di mejanya, dari pintu masuk ini Yixing hanya bisa melihat rambut si pemilik meja. Selain itu, di bagian ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah ruangan dengan dinding dan pintu kaca, kelihatannya itu ruangan manajer pemasaran.

Yixing berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita dan menepuk bahunya pelan, "Permisi, aku Zhang Yixing, karyawan baru di sini."

Wanita itu mengerjap, "Oh, selamat datang. Aku Tiffany, salah satu _staff_ pemasaran."

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Salam kenal."

Tiffany menunjuk sebuah meja kosong, "Mejamu di sana. Tapi sebaiknya kau melapor dulu pada Manajer Park. Ruangannya di sana." Tiffany menunjuk ruangan yang memiliki dinding kaca.

Yixing mengangguk kecil, "Terima kasih banyak."

Tiffany tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan _eye-smile_nya, "Tentu, senang berkenalan denganmu, Yixing_-ssi_."

Yixing berjalan menghampiri ruangan Manajer Park dan mengetuk pintunya, pria yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Yixing. Dia menggerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Yixing membuka pintunya.

Yixing membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, "Selamat pagi, aku Zhang Yixing."

"Ah ya, aku sudah dengar soal dirimu dari HRD." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Park Minwoo, manajer pemasaran."

Yixing menyambut uluran tangan Minwoo, "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Manajer Park."

Minwoo mengangguk kecil, "Tanyakan mejamu pada yang lainnya, di atas mejamu sudah tersedia tugas yang harus kau lakukan. Tanyakan pada siapapun yang ada di ruangan ini kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti."

Yixing mengangguk dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan Minwoo, kemudian dia segera menuju mejanya dan mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing memijat lehernya yang terasa pegal karena duduk diam sambil memperhatikan layar komputer terlalu lama. Karena dia adalah karyawan baru, Yixing menghabiskan nyaris separuh harinya untuk memeriksa apa saja pekerjaan yang sudah dilakukan dan tentunya segera berpartisipasi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakan.

Dan parahnya adalah Kim Corp. merupakan perusahaan yang bergerak di banyak bidang, tentunya ini menyulitkan bagian pemasaran karena mereka harus bisa memasarkan dan mengendalikan pemasaran puluhan jenis produk dan jasa.

Yixing nyaris gila saat melihat daftar tugasnya yang panjangnya melebihi Sungai Nil. Pantas saja gaji di Kim Corp. sangat besar, pekerjaannya saja bisa tiga kali lipat dari pekerjaan yang diterima di perusahaan lain.

Yixing melepaskan kacamatanya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya, dia sampai melepaskan kontak lensnya dan beralih ke kacamatanya saat menyadari pekerjaannya hari ini akan membuatnya memandang komputer selama berjam-jam. Matanya bisa memerah karena kering jika terus memakai kontak lens.

_**Drrt Drrt **_

Yixing menoleh menatap ponselnya yang bergetar, Yixing mengambilnya dan melihat sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Minseok.

_**From : Minseok Eonnie **_

_**Yixing, mau makan siang bersama? Kutunggu di cafeteria lantai dua. **_

Yixing melirik arlojinya dan dia baru sadar kalau saat ini sudah jam makan siang. Yixing menatap sekeliling ruangan, semua orang terlihat masih sibuk di meja masing-masing. Kemudian Yixing melihat Minwoo yang keluar dari ruangannya sambil menenteng jasnya.

Minwoo menatap sekeliling ruangan, "Waktunya makan siang. Ayo, kita makan."

Semua kepala yang berada di ruangan itu sontak menoleh ke arah Minwoo.

Minwoo memakai jasnya, "Ayo, makan siang."

Semua yang berada di sana serempak mengangguk. Karyawan pria bergegas menyambar jas masing-masing dan berlari kecil mengikuti Minwoo.

Tiffany yang memang duduk tidak jauh dari meja Yixing melongok ke meja Yixing, "Kau mau ikut makan siang bersama?"

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, tapi aku akan makan siang dengan kakak sepupuku."

Tiffany mengerjap, "Oh, kakak sepupumu bekerja di sini?"

"Ya, dia bekerja sebagai sekretaris Presdir Kim."

Tiffany memiringkan kepalanya, "Sekretaris Presdir? Kakak sepupumu itu Kim Jongin atau Kim Minseok?"

"Kim Minseok."

Tiffany mengangguk paham, "Aah, kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti setelah jam istirahat." Tiffany mengambil blazernya dan sebuah _pouch_ kecil kemudian berlalu keluar dari ruangan pemasaran.

Yixing menghela nafas pelan, dia membereskan mejanya sedikit kemudian mengambil blazernya. Yixing menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga kemudian dia berjalan keluar.

Yixing berjalan menuju _lift_, karena lantai tempat dia bekerja berada di lantai 7, Yixing jelas harus menunggu _lift_ terlebih dahulu demi mencapai lantai 2. Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Yixing nyaris mengeluarkan erangan kesal karena ternyata _lift_ itu hanya berisi Joonmyeon seorang. Dengan langkah malas Yixing melangkah masuk dan berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu _lift_. Sementara Joonmyeon berdiri bersandar di dinding _lift_.

Yixing mengetuk-etukkan kakinya sementara _lift_ bergerak turun, dalam hati dia merutuki kenapa di saat seperti ini tidak ada yang menaiki _lift_ selain mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah merapikan riasanmu, Nona Zhang?"

Yixing memutar bola matanya saat mendengar suara Joonmyeon, dia menoleh menatap Joonmyeon. "Tentu, Presdir." Yixing memasang senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan di bibirnya.

Joonmyeon menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, "Baguslah, karena aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat karyawanku yang berpenampilan berantakan."

Yixing berdecak pelan dan dia mengucap syukur karena _lift_ sudah tiba di lantai dua. Dengan cepat Yixing melangkah keluar dari _lift_ tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan salam pada Joonmyeon yang notabene adalah Presdirnya.

Yixing mendorong pintu kaca _cafeteria_ kemudian dia menjelajah isi _cafeteria_, mencoba mencari sosok Minseok. Dan Yixing melihat Minseok tengah duduk bersama Jongin, tanpa pikir panjang Yixing segera berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Minseok.

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Cepat ambil makananmu sebelum kami berdua selesai makan." ujar Minseok.

Yixing mengangguk kecil dan berjalan untuk mengambil makanannya, setelah itu dia kembali ke mejanya dengan nampan berisi _jjajangmyeon_.

Minseok berdecak melihat makanan Yixing, "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan makan-makanan seperti itu. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Yixing mengangkat bahunya acuh, dia melepaskan gelungan rambutnya dan memilih untuk menguncirnya saja. "Aku butuh pelampiasan stress."

Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ini hari pertamamu bekerja dan kau sudah stress."

Yixing menyuap _jjajangmyeon_nya, "Bagaimana tidak stress kalau dihari pertama saja aku sudah harus kembali berurusan dengan Presdir pendek itu?!"

Minseok tertawa sementara Jongin tersedak.

"Jangan mengejeknya seperti itu. Kalau dia mendengarnya kau bisa dipecat." Minseok menepuk-nepuk bahu Yixing.

"Memangnya apa yang menyebabkan kau begitu benci pada Presdir Kim, Yixing_-ssi_?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Tidakkah kalian sadar dia itu menyebalkan? Aku justru heran pada kalian yang sanggup berada dekat dengannya." ujar Yixing sarkastik.

Minseok tersenyum kecil, "Jangan begitu, Yixing. Dan Presdir kita itu tidak pendek, dia 175 cm."

Yixing memutar bola matanya, "Dia tetap pendek jika dibandingkan dengan Yifan."

"Oh astaga, jelas saja Presdir akan terlihat lebih pendek jika dibandingkan dengan tiang berjalan mantan pacarmu itu." tukas Minseok.

"Berapa tinggimu, Yixing_-ssi_?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku? Aku 163 cm. Aku cukup mungil untuk ukuran wanita." Yixing menepuk dadanya bangga. _**(A/N : disini tinggi badan Yixing dirubah untuk keperluan cerita.) **_

Minseok berdecak dan kembali melahap makan siangnya sementara Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing baru saja selesai bekerja dan di hari pertamanya dia sudah harus lembur karena dia harus bergegas memahami dokumen-dokumen di bagiannya. Minseok sudah pulang lebih dulu karena Yixing tidak ingin membuat kakak sepupunya itu kelelahan menunggunya.

Yixing memijat lehernya pelan sambil berjalan keluar dari kantornya. Yixing sedikit menggigil saat udara musim gugur menerpa tubuhnya. Apalagi saat ini Yixing hanya mengenakan rok selutut, kemeja berbahan cukup tipis, dan juga blazer. Yixing memang tidak membawa jaket tambahan atau syal karena dia pikir dia akan pulang dengan mobil Minseok.

Yixing berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil menunggu taksi. Dia tidak tahu cara pulang ke apartemen Minseok jika tidak menggunakan taksi. Yixing memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil mencoba menahan hawa dingin. Matanya terus bergerak kesana kemari demi mencari taksi.

Sudah 15 menit Yixing berdiri tapi taksi yang ditunggunya tidak juga datang. Tubuh Yixing semakin gemetar karena kedinginan. Tadinya Yixing ingin menelepon Minseok dan memintanya menjemputnya, tapi saat ini sudah jam 10 malam. Yixing khawatir Minseok sudah tidur karena tadi pagi Minseok sudah memberitahu _password_ apartemennya jadi pasti Minseok tidak akan menunggu Yixing.

Disaat Yixing sudah kehilangan harapannya, sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam berhenti di hadapan Yixing. Yixing menyipitkan matanya saat kaca penumpang belakang bergerak turun dan memunculkan wajah Joonmyeon.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Nona Zhang?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit frustasi, "Saya sedang menunggu taksi, Presdir."

Joonmyeon melirik arlojinya, "Pada jam seperti ini? Kurasa akan lebih efektif kalau kau menelepon perusahaan taksi."

Yixing terdiam, _hell_! Dia melupakan hal yang satu itu! Kenapa dia tidak terpikirkan untuk menelepon perusahaan taksi? Itu jelas lebih efektif dibandingkan berdiri diam di pinggir jalan seperti ini.

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Yixing, "Kau pasti lupa untuk menelepon perusahaan taksi."

Yixing tergagap, "Ti-tidak! Aku sedang menunggu taksi yang kupesan dari perusahaan taksi."

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing, "Hoo, benarkah?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja."

Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat menunggu taksi."

Yixing mengerjap, sementara Joonmyeon sudah menutup kaca mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Yixing. Yixing mendesis kesal kemudian dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya untuk mencari ponsel dan menghubungi perusahaan taksi.

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil melihat Yixing yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya dari kaca spion mobilnya. Joonmyeon meraih ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol kemudian menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Ini aku, tolong awasi seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan depan kantor. Hmm, pastikan dia masuk ke taksinya dengan aman. Jangan lupa catat nomor registrasi taksi tersebut."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan lesu. Semalam dia menunggu taksi selama 15 menit dengan sia-sia sebelum akhirnya dia menelepon perusahaan taksi dan harus menunggu 15 menit lagi. 30 menit berdiri di tengah cuaca musim gugur membuat kaki Yixing mati rasa.

Yixing merasa dia agak demam, tapi Yixing tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk dengan tidak masuk kerja. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap masuk kerja walaupun suhu tubuhnya naik.

"Pagi, Yixing_-ssi_." sapa Tiffany.

Yixing tersenyum kecil, dia berharap _make-up_ yang dia kenakan akan menutupi wajahnya yang agak pucat. "Pagi, Tiffany_-ssi_."

Yixing membuka beberapa dokumen di mejanya dan mulai bekerja. Kemudian dia mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak menemukan data yang dia butuhkan. Yixing berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja Tiffany, "Tiffany_-ssi_, aku tidak bisa menemukan data grafik pemasaran musim dingin tahun lalu. Apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Ah, kau bisa menemukannya di gudang data. Letaknya di ujung lantai ini, kau bisa membuka pintunya dengan ID _card_-mu."

Yixing mengangguk kecil, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tiffany Yixing berjalan keluar untuk menuju gudang dokumen. Yixing merapatkan _scarf_ yang dipakainya, Yixing belajar dari pengalaman bahwa suhu musim gugur pada malam hari tidak bisa diremehkan. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk mengenakan kemeja yang lebih tebal dari kemarin, blazer, dan juga _scarf_ di lehernya. Selain itu Yixing juga membawa mantelnya yang panjang hingga selutut untuk berjaga-jaga.

Yixing membuka pintu ruang dokumen dan mulai mencari dokumen yang dia butuhkan. Sesekali Yixing terbatuk kecil saat menghirup udara pengap dalam gudang. Gudangnya memang hangat, tapi tetap saja karena diisi oleh ribuan lembar kertas, gudangnya pasti agak pengap. Yixing mengambil setumpuk dokumen dan membawanya keluar walaupun dia agak sedikit kesulitan karena banyaknya dokumen itu.

Yixing berjalan keluar sambil menutup pintunya kemudian dia berbalik, "_Omo_!" pekik Yixing karena melihat sosok seorang pria yang tengah berdiri sambil membelakanginya tepat di depannya.

_**Brugh **_

"Aww!" pekik Yixing karena dia menjatuhkan dokumen beratnya dan sialnya mengenai kakinya. Sementara itu pria yang berdiri di depan Yixing berbalik dan Yixing membulatkan matanya saat melihat Joonmyeon berdiri di sana dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Yixing meringis sakit, sialan, dokumen berat itu benar-benar nyaris meremukkan jari kakinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Joonmyeon tanpa dosa.

"Aku sedang bekerja. Dan kalau saja kau tidak tiba-tiba berada di situ seperti hantu, aku pasti tidak akan menjatuhkan dokumen yang beratnya tidak main-main ini!" tukas Yixing kesal.

Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Itu kan salahmu sendiri karena ceroboh."

Yixing membulatkan matanya, sumpah dia ingin sekali menghajar Joonmyeon dengan sepatunya.

"Hhh, sudahlah. Padahal tadinya aku ke sini karena mencari tempat tenang untuk menelepon. Tapi kedatanganmu mengacaukan segalanya." Joonmyeon berlalu pergi sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jas bagian dalamnya.

Yixing mendesis kesal, "Kenapa dia tidak menelepon di ruangannya saja?! Presdir jelek!" ujar Yixing kesal tapi kemudian wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi wajah kesakitan saat jari kakinya mulai berdenyut nyeri, "Aduuh, kakiku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Minseok saat dia melihat Yixing sibuk mengoleskan krim ke jari kakinya.

Saat ini Minseok dan Yixing sudah kembali ke apartemen mereka dan Yixing tengah sibuk mengoleskan krim (salep) untuk jari kakinya yang agak bengkak.

"Jari kakiku tertimpa dokumen. Sumpah rasanya sakit sekali, apalagi saat aku harus bertahan berjalan kesana kemari dengan sepatuku itu." Yixing memijat jarinya sambil meringis pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Ini semua karena Presdir pendek itu! Kalau saja dia tidak mengagetkanku dengan tiba-tiba berada di sana, aku pasti tidak akan menjatuhkan dokumen sialan itu!"

Minseok menghela nafas, "Ada apa lagi diantara kau dan Presdir Kim kali ini?"

Yixing memutar duduknya menjadi menghadap Minseok dan mulai menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami tadi siang. Minseok mendengarkan dengan baik walaupun dia tetap tertawa kecil saat Yixing menceritakan soal dia yang menjatuhkan dokumen berat ke kakinya.

"Hmm, mungkin Presdir Kim menghubungi Nona Seulgi.." ujar Minseok pelan.

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya, "Nona Seulgi? Siapa itu?"

"Mantan tunangannya Presdir Kim. Tapi Nona Seulgi memutuskan pertunangan mereka dan memilih untuk meneruskan karirnya sebagai model internasional. Padahal saat itu mereka sudah hampir menikah."

Yixing mendengus, "Jelas saja si Nona Seulgi itu pergi, siapa juga yang mau dengan Presdir arogan nan menyebalkan itu?!" Yixing terdiam sebentar, "Tapi _Eonnie_, kenapa kau bisa tahu soal ini?"

Minseok tertawa kecil dan mencubit pipi Yixing gemas, "_Aigoo_, Yixingku ini. Aku ini seumuran dengan Presdir Kim dan aku sudah bekerja dengannya cukup lama. Wajar kan kalau aku tahu sedikit hal tentang kehidupan pribadinya?"

Yixing mengerjap, "Maksud _Eonnie_, Presdir itu seumuran dengan _Eonnie_? 29 tahun?"

Minseok mencubit hidung Yixing, "Tepat sekali. Kenapa? Apa Presdir Kim terlihat lebih muda dari usianya?"

Yixing mendengus, "Tidak, mulanya kupikir dia itu sudah 35 tahun. Dia terlihat seperti _ahjussi_."

Minseok tertawa, "Ya, ya. Terserahmu saja. Sebaiknya kau tidur untuk mengistirahatkan kakimu, bisa gawat kalau besok kau sulit berjalan."

Yixing mengangguk kecil. Minseok berdiri dan meninggalkan Yixing yang masih sibuk membereskan krimnya dan menyimpannya dalam kotak P3K.

"Jadi, Presdir itu sudah berumur 29 tahun ya? Mulanya kupikir usianya sekitar 25 tahun." gumam Yixing kemudian dia tersentak dan menampar pipinya sendiri. "Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan?! Pasti aku kelelahan, sebaiknya aku tidur. Ya, tidur." racau Yixing seraya bergerak bangun dari sofa, membiarkan kotak P3K yang masih tergeletak di meja.

**To Be Continued **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oya, Manajer Park di sini adalah Park Min Woo ya. Kalau kalian pernah menonton _**Roommate**_ pasti kalian mengenal sosok Park Min Woo.

Kenapa aku memilih Min Woo? Karena aku ingin. Hahaha XD

Sementara untuk Nona Seulgi, itu adalah _**Seulgi Red Velvet**_.

Kenapa Seulgi? Karena kelihatannya dia yang paling cantik diantara seluruh _member_ Red Velvet. Selain itu _image_nya cocok untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Serendipity **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Zhang Yixing (GS!)

Kim Joonmyeon

Kim Minseok (GS!)

Kim Jongin

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Yixing yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya pergi ke Korea untuk melupakan mantannya dan memulai hidup baru dengan tenang. Atau itulah yang ada di pikirannya sebelum dia bertemu Kim Joonmyeon, pria paling arogan dan menyebalkan sedunia. / SuLay _fanfiction_. _Genderswitch_ (GS). AU

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and it's genderswitch. Yixing and Minseok as female. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Terima kasih banyak atas _review_nya!

Walaupun _review_ untuk _fict_ ini lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan _fict_ milikku yang lainnya, aku tetap senang karena tetap ada _reader_ yang bersedia me_review_ _fict_ ini.

Terima kasih banyak! ^^

.

.

.

_**Enjoy! **_

.

.

.

**Serendipity (Part. Three) **

Yixing tengah sibuk mengetik laporannya ketika tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar ketukan di sekat mejanya. Yixing terlonjak kecil dan mendongak, dia melihat sosok Minwoo yang tengah berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Pria itu menumpukan lengannya ke sekat meja Yixing.

"Manajer Park? Ada apa?" tanya Yixing.

"Ikut aku untuk rapat dewan direksi." ujar Minwoo santai.

Yixing mengerjap, "Apa?"

Minwoo menatap Yixing, "Tiap akhir bulan kita akan mengadakan rapat direksi secara bergantian. Dan hari ini adalah jadwalnya direksi pemasaran dan _public relation_. Karena kau adalah karyawan baru, makanya aku memintamu untuk ikut agar kau tahu perkembangan perusahaan ini."

"A-aah, baiklah." Yixing mengambil _notes_, ponsel, dan bergegas memakai blazernya.

Yixing berlari kecil mengikuti Minwoo yang kelihatannya sangat santai. Ini membuat Yixing sedikit bingung, karena setahunya tiap kali rapat, para manajer akan menjadi jauh lebih panik dan gugup.

"Kenapa anda terlihat begitu santai, Manajer Park?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku santai karena aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Presdir Kim memang sangat perfeksionis, tapi jika kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, dia tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa. Lagipula, gugup sebelum rapat hanya akan mengacaukan presentasimu nanti."

Yixing mengangguk paham tapi kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya. Tunggu, tadi Manajer Park bilang 'Presdir'? Oh Tuhan, apa itu berarti bahwa Yixing akan bertemu dengan Presdir Kim lagi?

Yixing mengerang kecil sambil memukul dahinya dengan _notes_nya. Minwoo melirik Yixing, "Ada masalah?"

Yixing segera menurunkan _notes_nya, "Ti-tidak.."

Minwoo tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia membuka pintu ruang rapat dan meminta Yixing masuk lebih dulu. Yixing berjalan masuk perlahan dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. Sementara Minwoo menempati kursi kosong di sebelah Yixing.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajak orang lain selain Tiffany, Manajer Park?"

Yixing menatap wajah pria yang baru saja menanyakan itu pada Minwoo. _'Ooh, jadi selama ini Manajer Park selalu pergi rapat bersama Tiffany..' _

Minwoo membuka dokumen yang dibawanya dengan santai, "_Yeah_, Tiffany itu teliti. Makanya aku mengajaknya ikut rapat. Dia akan mencatat detail berjalannya rapat dengan rapi. Tapi saat ini aku ingin memperlihatkan pada Yixing_-ssi_ soal rapat ini, dia karyawan baru di divisi kami."

_**Cklek **_

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan sontak menoleh dan mereka segera berdiri saat melihat Joonmyeon masuk ke ruangan rapat bersama Minseok. Yixing dan lainnya menunduk sopan, Joonmyeon duduk di kursinya dan mengisyaratkan agar mereka juga duduk.

Yixing melirik Joonmyeon yang kelihatannya sangat serius. Dia terlihat membuka dokumen yang baru saja diberikan oleh Manajer _Public Relation_ dan membacanya dengan serius sambil mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Yixing memperhatikan wajah serius Joonmyeon. Entah kenapa tapi Yixing merasa Joonmyeon terlihat keren saat sedang serius seperti itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Nona Zhang?"

Yixing terlonjak mendengar suara Joonmyeon. Dia menahan nafas ketika Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya. "Ti-tidak, Presdir Kim.."

Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap dokumennya, "Fokuslah saat kau bekerja, terutama saat rapat seperti ini."

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan saya, Presdir Kim." Yixing melirik Minseok yang melemparkan senyum kecil padanya. Yixing membalas senyum Minseok kemudian menundukkan kepalanya kembali, menyibukkan diri dengan mencatat beberapa hal yang mungkin penting dari ucapan Joonmyeon yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu pada Minwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing melepas sepatunya sambil berdiri menunggu _lift_. Yixing menghela nafas lega saat kakinya menyentuh lantai yang datar. Jari kakinya belum sembuh total tapi hari ini dia sudah harus bertahan menggunakan sepatunya yang tinggi.

"Kenapa kau melepas sepatumu?"

Yixing terlonjak dan memekik pelan saat dia tersandung sepatunya dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Yixing meringis pelan, "Aduuh.." Yixing mendongak dan dia mendelik saat melihat Joonmyeon, kakinya yang masih sakit menjadi bertambah sakit sekarang.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan, "Apa kau selalu seceroboh ini?"

Yixing memajukan bibirnya sambil mendengus pelan, dia mencoba berdiri walaupun dengan ringisan sakit. Kemudian dengan perlahan Yixing mengenakan sepatunya.

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya, "Kakimu terluka?"

Yixing mendelik, "Jari kakiku bengkak karena ada seseorang yang membuatku menjatuhkan dokumen yang berat ke atasnya."

Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yixing memutar bola matanya, "Tidak, ini sakit. Tapi sudahlah, untuk apa aku membuang waktu dengan mengobrol denganmu?" Yixing berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon walaupun kakinya agak pincang.

Yixing berjalan memasuki pintu tangga darurat. Tidak, Yixing tidak berpikiran untuk naik tangga disaat kakinya sudah menjerit minta istirahat. Yixing hanya ingin duduk sebentar sambil memijat kakinya yang nyeri.

Yixing memijat kakinya pelan sambil sesekali mengerang sakit. Aduh, dia tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan hingga jam kantor selesai, kakinya sakit sekali. Mungkin setelah ini Yixing akan minta izin pulang pada Minwoo.

Yixing berhenti memijat kakinya saat dia melihat sepasang sepatu mahal berada di hadapannya. Yixing mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat Joonmyeon tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Joonmyeon berdecak, "Kalau memang kakimu sakit, sebaiknya pergi ke klinik di gedung ini. Bukannya menyendiri di tangga darurat seperti ini."

Yixing mendengus, "Mana aku tahu di sini punya klinik?"

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Yixing mendongak, "Kakiku kram, aku tidak mau menggerakkannya dulu. Mungkin nanti setelah kupijat-pijat dia akan membaik."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dia membungkuk dan mendekati Yixing.

Yixing beringsut mundur, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku akan menggendongmu ke klinik, apalagi?"

Yixing mengerjap, "Tidak! Aku tidak mau digendong olehmu. Aku bisa jatuh, kau pasti tidak akan kuat menggendongku."

Joonmyeon menyipitkan matanya, "Oke, terserahmu saja." Joonmyeon berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan Yixing tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Yixing mendesis pelan, "Dasar Presdir aneh." Yixing mengelus kakinya lagi, "Aduuh, sakit.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan kaki Yixing sudah sembuh total. Yixing beruntung karena dia berada di divisi yang jauh dari Joonmyeon dan itu membuatnya tidak perlu terlalu sering bertemu dengan Joonmyeon. Yixing tengah berjalan sambil fokus pada dokumen yang dibawanya.

Yixing mendongak saat dia mendengar suara langkah dari arah depannya. Yixing melihat Joonmyeon yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil memandang ponselnya. Joonmyeon mendongak dan bertatapan dengan Yixing.

Yixing menunduk sopan sekedar untuk menghormati Presdirnya. Kemudian Yixing segera berjalan melewati Joonmyeon. Yixing berbelok kemudian dia mengintip Joonmyeon dari balik dinding, Joonmyeon terlihat sedang berdiri sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, kemudian pria itu menempelkannya ke telinga. Yixing bisa mendengar suara Joonmyeon yang menyebut nama 'Seulgi'.

Yixing menghela nafas dan segera berbalik meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan 'Seulgi' di telepon.

Yixing berjalan menuju ruangannya dan segera duduk di meja kerjanya. Yixing mulai mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya dengan fokus.

"Hei, Yixing_-ssi_.."

Yixing mendongak saat Tiffany memanggilnya, "Ada apa?"

Tiffany menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Yixing, "Itu rencana untuk pameran yang akan diadakan musim dingin ini. Kim Corp. akan menjadi salah satu sponsor utama, Manajer Park memintamu untuk mengurus pameran itu."

"Aku?" ujar Yixing sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Tiffany mengangguk, "Manajer Park memang sedikit terlalu santai. Jadi sebaiknya kau mengurus pameran ini dengan baik karena Manajer Park tidak akan mau ambil pusing."

Yixing meneliti kertas yang dia pegang, kemudian dia tertegun. "Di sini tertulis kalau pameran akan diadakan di Pulau Jeju. Berarti aku harus pergi ke sana?"

Tiffany mengangguk, "Tepat sekali. Pameran ini akan diadakan di dekat Gunung Halla, tepat pada saat Festival Bunga Salju."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Kelihatannya menyenangkan."

"Jelas saja menyenangkan. Kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk liburan. Jeju di musim dingin itu sangat indah." jelas Tiffanny semangat.

"Benarkah?"

Tiffany mengangguk, "Terlebih lagi semua biaya akan selama kau menginap akan ditanggung oleh perusahaan. Waah, ini kesempatan besar."

Yixing tertawa kecil, "Kelihatannya kau _excited_ sekali. Apa kau ingin bertukar tugas denganku?"

"Aku ingin, sih. Tapi Manajer Park tidak akan mengizinkannya, jika dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu, itu artinya mutlak. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat." Tiffany menunduk kecewa.

Yixing tersenyum kecil kemudian menepuk-nepuk lengan Tiffany, "Perjalananku masih lama, ini kan baru musim gugur. Nanti aku akan menceritakan padamu soal pameran di festival itu."

Tiffany merengut, "Jangan mengejekku. Tapi sebaiknya kau sudah mulai mengerjakan proyek ini, walaupun saat ini masih musim gugur. Tapi percayalah waktu akan berjalan dengan sangat cepat di divisi kita."

Yixing mengangguk kecil sambil memperhatikan kertas di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk menunggu taksi. Hari ini dia lembur lagi jadi dia terpaksa pulang sendiri. Tadinya Yixing ingin pulang naik _subway_, tapi Minseok melarangnya dan mengatakan kalau Yixing pasti akan tersesat kalau pergi dengan _subway_. Jadi akhirnya Yixing pasrah dan memutuskan untuk pulang naik taksi.

Tapi kali ini Yixing belajar dari pengalamannya, dia sudah menelepon taksi sebelum dia turun ke bawah. Dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya selama 30 menit demi menunggu taksi. Yixing merapatkan jaketnya saat angin dingin berhembus di sekitarnya.

Yixing menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari taksinya, tapi dia belum bisa menemukannya. Yixing menunduk sambil memainkan sepatunya. Mencoba membunuh rasa bosan.

Yixing mendongak dan dia menahan nafasnya saat melihat sosok bayangan seseorang yang amat sangat dikenalnya tengah berjalan keluar dari sebuah _bar_ yang memang kebetulan berada di dekat kantor Yixing.

"Yifan?" lirih Yixing pelan.

Yixing memperhatikan sosok yang dia yakini sebagai Yifan itu tengah berjalan sendirian. Yixing segera memalingkan wajahnya saat Yifan nampak menoleh ke arahnya. Dalam hatinya Yixing berdoa semoga saja Yifan tidak mengenali wajahnya.

Kemudian sebuah taksi berhenti di hadapan Yixing dan dengan cepat Yixing masuk ke dalam taksi itu. Yixing memperhatikan sosok Yifan dari dalam taksi. "Itu benar-benar Yifan. Tapi, kenapa dia ada di Seoul?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing tengah sibuk mengetik laporannya ketika tiba-tiba saja Tiffany mengetuk sekat mejanya. Yixing mendongak, "Tiffany_-ssi_? Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap untuk acara malam ini?" tanya Tiffany.

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya, "Acara? Acara apa?"

Tiffany membulatkan matanya, "Astaga, jangan bilang kau lupa kalau malam ini akan ada pesta tahunan perusahaan?"

Yixing mengerjap kemudian dia membulatkan matanya, "Oh, astaga! Aku lupa!"

Tiffany tertawa kecil, "Jangan bilang kalau kau juga tidak membawa baju ganti?"

Yixing menatap Tiffany panik, "Iya, aku lupa. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Yixing melirik jam di ruangan mereka, "Masih ada waktu satu jam." Tiffany beralih memandang Yixing, "Ikut aku, kita harus bersiap-siap untuk acara ini."

"Tapi aku tidak bawa baju ganti.." lirih Yixing.

"Jangan khawatir, pakai bajuku saja. Aku kebetulan memang bawa dua gaun karena yang satu lagi baru saja selesai di-_laundry_."

Yixing mengerjap, "Benarkah? Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Tiffany mengibaskan tangannya, "Jelas saja tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kita harus tampil sempurna malam ini, akan ada banyak Direktur dari perusahaan lain yang datang. Kita tidak boleh mempermalukan Presdir Kim."

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Tiffany_-ssi_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat diadakannya pesta tahunan itu bersama Tiffany. Sesekali tangan Yixing bergerak ke arah ujung gaunnya yang menurutnya terlalu pendek. Tiffany meminjamkannya sebuah gaun berwarna hitam pendek. Gaun itu memiliki potongan sederhana, hanya gaun dengan kerah sabrina, aksen _glitter_ di bahan gaun yang membuatnya terlihat mewah, dan gaun itu panjangnya hanya setengah paha Yixing. Makanya Yixing risih setengah mati karena itu pertama kalinya dia memakai gaun sependek itu.

Tiffany menarik tangan Yixing, "Jangan menarik gaunnya seperti itu."

"Gaun ini terlalu pendek untukku.." keluh Yixing.

Tiffany mendelik, "Gaun itu tidak terlalu pendek. Jangan menariknya terus, kau akan terlihat aneh."

Yixing menghembuskan nafas pelan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti Tiffany. Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang sengaja dibiarkan tergerai dan membuat Yixing sedikit kerepotan mengatur rambutnya.

Tiffany menyapa beberapa rekan kerja mereka sementara Yixing hanya mengekor di belakang Tiffany. Matanya terus berkeliling ke segala arah demi mencari sosok Minseok diantara para tamu.

"Aish, Minseok _Eonnie_ kemana sih?" gerutu Yixing.

Yixing melirik arlojinya, jam kerja sudah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu. Jadi mungkin Minseok masih bersiap-siap untuk datang ke pesta ini. Yixing mengambil segelas _champagne_ dari salah satu _waiter_ yang lewat.

Yixing menyesap minumannya sambil menatap sekeliling, Yixing tersedak saat dia melihat sosok Yifan berdiri di antara para tamu. Yixing memalingkan wajahnya, "Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" gumam Yixing.

Yixing melirik dengan takut-takut dan dia melihat Yifan tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa orang pria. Yixing merutuk dalam hati, kenapa dunia ini begitu sempit hingga dia harus bertemu Yifan dalam situasi seperti ini?

Yixing berjalan perlahan dan dengan diam-diam dia keluar dari ruangan pesta. Yixing berlari kecil menuju toilet, dia harus menghubungi Minseok _Eonnie_nya, bisa gawat kalau Minseok _Eonnie_ sampai bertemu Yifan. Minseok memang menjadi sangat membenci Yifan sejak dia memutuskan Yixing dan wanita berpipi _chubby_ itu sudah bersumpah dia akan menghajar Yifan apabila mereka bertemu nanti.

Yixing berdiri bersandar di koridor dinding toilet sambil mencari ponselnya.

"Nona Zhang? Kau sedang apa?"

Yixing menoleh dan dia melihat Joonmyeon yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari toilet pria tengah berdiri di dekatnya. "A-aah, aku.. uhm.." Yixing menatap sekeliling, "A-aku mau ke toilet!" tanpa pikir panjang Yixing menunjuk salah satu pintu.

Joonmyeon melirik pintu yang ditunjuk Yixing, "Itu pintu toilet pria, Nona Zhang. Toilet wanita ada di ujung koridor."

Yixing mengerjap, "A-aah, iya.."

Joonmyeon menggeleng kecil dan berjalan meninggalkan Yixing, Yixing mengintip dari balik dinding dan dia tersentak saat melihat Yifan tengah berjalan dan sepertinya menuju ke arahnya berada sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang Yixing menarik bahu Joonmyeon dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Joonmyeon mencoba melepaskan tangan Yixing dari bahunya, "Yya! Kau ini kenapa? Lepaskan!"

Yixing mengeratkan cengkramannya, "Tolong sembunyikan aku.. aku mohon.."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya, "Iya tapi tidak dengan posisi seperti ini. Astaga, kau bisa mencekikku."

Joonmyeon memutar tubuhnya dan bermaksud untuk melepaskan diri dari Yixing. Namun sayangnya Yixing justru kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke belakang. Joonmyeon refleks menangkap pinggang Yixing, namun karena dia juga ikut terhuyung, Joonmyeon menumpukan sebelah tangannya di dinding di samping kepala Yixing untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah Joonmyeon yang memeluk pinggang Yixing dan memenjarakan Yixing dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara Yixing meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Joonmyeon.

Sesaat Joonmyeon dan Yixing terpaku. Mereka hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata masing-masing.

"_Omo_!"

Suara pekikan seseorang membuat mereka berdua menoleh dan mereka melihat ada tiga orang wanita tengah menatap mereka. Yixing membulatkan matanya saat melihat Tiffany.

"_Aigoo_, Yixing_-ssi_. Aku sudah khawatir karena kau menghilang tiba-tiba, ternyata kau ada di sini." Tiffany menatap Joonmyeon, "Maaf, karena sudah mengganggu anda, Presdir. Silakan dilanjutkan lagi."

Tiffany berbalik dan menarik kedua wanita yang datang bersamanya. Yixing bisa mendengar suara cekikikan mereka.

"_**Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Presdir punya pacar!" **_

"_**Iya, mereka mesra sekali. Kita harus menyebarkan berita ini!" **_

"_**Tentu saja! Ini hot gossip terbaru!" **_

Yixing merasa lututnya melemas mendengar suara wanita-wanita itu.

Oh Tuhan, dia harus bagaimana?!

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Kemarin ada _reader_ yang mengatakan kalau _chapter_nya terlalu pendek. Hmm, sebenarnya bagiku 2k+ _words_ itu sudah cukup panjang untuk sebuah _chapter_. Dan aku memang merencanakan plotnya hanya sampai sini.

Jadi, jika memang merasa _fict_nya terlalu pendek, ya aku juga tidak bisa memanjangkannya begitu saja karena itu akan menghancurkan susunan plotnya. _Sorry_ ^^v

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	4. Chapter 4

**Serendipity **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Zhang Yixing (GS!)

Kim Joonmyeon

Kim Minseok (GS!)

Kim Jongin

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Yixing yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya pergi ke Korea untuk melupakan mantannya dan memulai hidup baru dengan tenang. Atau itulah yang ada di pikirannya sebelum dia bertemu Kim Joonmyeon, pria paling arogan dan menyebalkan sedunia. / SuLay _fanfiction_. _Genderswitch_ (GS). AU

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and it's genderswitch. Yixing and Minseok as female. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Waah, aku senang sekali dengan jumlah _review_ yang meningkat drastis untuk _chapter_ kemarin.

Terima kasih banyak! ^^

.

.

.

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

**Serendipity (Part. Four) **

Yixing berjalan dengan lesu memasuki _lobby_ kantornya. Di sebelahnya Minseok hanya berdecak melihat tingkah Yixing.

"Aish, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, huh? Kau tahu? Kabar bahwa kau adalah pacar Presdir Kim menyebar dalam semalam. Bukan hanya seisi kantor yang tahu, beberapa Direktur perusahaan lainpun sudah tahu dan kemarin mereka memberi selamat pada Presdir Kim." omel Minseok.

Yixing menghela nafas berat dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Aku tidak tahu, _Eonnie_. Kan aku sudah bilang itu kecelakaan. Aku hanya mencoba bersembunyi dari Yifan."

Minseok memukul kepala Yixing, "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau segera berlari pulang! Bukannya berlari ke belakang Presdir seperti itu."

Yixing mengelus kepalanya yang sakit sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Mana aku tahu, aku kan panik."

Minseok menghela nafas kasar, "Rapikan rambutmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau datang ke kantor dengan rambut tergerai seperti itu?"

"Aku akan menggelungnya nanti." ujar Yixing asal. Matanya menjelajah ke seisi _lobby_ dan dia menyadari bahwa sejak tadi seluruh orang di sana sedang menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik.

Yixing menghela nafas berat, hidupnya pasti akan terasa sulit sekarang.

.

.

.

Yixing menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli rambutnya yang bergelombang akan semakin berantakan. Sungguh, rasanya Yixing bisa gila karena sepanjang jalan menuju ruangannya, sudah ada lebih dari selusin orang yang mengucapkan salam padanya.

Padahal sebelumnya nyaris tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyadari kehadiran Yixing. Yixing menghela nafas lagi. Dia bisa menghabiskan seluruh stok kebahagiaannya jika terus-terusan menghela nafas seperti ini.

"Suram sekali.. Apa semalam kau bertengkar dengan Presdir Kim?"

Yixing mendongak dan menatap Tiffany yang tengah menatapnya dengan sinar mata jenaka. "Ini semua gara-gara kau! Argh, aku bisa gila!" Yixing mengacak rambutnya lagi.

Tiffany tertawa kecil, "Apa salahku? Aku kan hanya menyebarkan berita bahagia kalian. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Yixing mendesis sambil menyipitkan matanya. Sementara Tiffany tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Pandangan membunuh Yixing beralih saat telepon di mejanya berbunyi. Yixing mengerang malas kemudian dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya, dengan Zhang Yixing."

"_Ke ruanganku sekarang juga." _

Mata Yixing melebar saat dia mengenali suara di teleponnya. "Pr-Presdir Kim?"

"_Ya, tentu saja! Cepat ke ruanganku sebelum aku memecatmu!" _

Yixing tergagap, "Ba-baik!"

Yixing menutup teleponnya dan bergerak bangun. Dengan panik dia mengancingkan blazernya dan merapikan penampilannya karena Yixing memang tidak melihat cermin sejak dia bangun karena dia terlalu pusing memikirkan nasibnya.

"Siapa yang menelepon? Presdir Kim?" tanya Tiffany.

Yixing mengangguk cepat, "Aku ke ruangannya dulu ya."

"_Aigoo_, mesranya. Pagi-pagi saja sudah ingin bertemu." goda Tiffany.

Yixing mendelik mendengar ucapan Tiffany, "Aish, sudah kubilang dari semalam kalau aku bukan pacarnya!"

Tiffany hanya tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan menuju ruangan Joonmyeon dengan serentetan doa yang dia lantunkan. Dia sudah menyusun berbagai macam kata-kata untuk menjelaskan kejadian semalam. Dia jelas tidak ingin dipecat, mencari pekerjaan di Seoul itu tidak mudah.

Yixing membungkuk kecil pada Minseok dan Jongin, "Selamat pagi, apa Presdir memanggil saya?"

Jongin menatap Yixing, "Dia sudah menunggumu. Masuklah."

Yixing bergerak masuk ke dalam ruangan Joonmyeon. Dengan langkah perlahan dia menghampiri Joonmyeon yang terlihat sedang sibuk bekerja.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya saat dia melihat Yixing yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Oh, kau sudah datang."

Yixing mengangguk takut, "I-iya, ada perlu apa, Presdir?"

Joonmyeon menutup dokumen yang sedang dibacanya, "Jelaskan."

"Hah?"

"Jelaskan apa maksud dari perbuatanmu semalam."

"A-aah, itu.. itu.. anu.. uhm.."

Joonmyeon berdecak, "Bicaralah yang jelas!"

Yixing terlonjak kecil, "I-iya, maafkan aku!"

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu, aku butuh penjelasanmu."

Yixing memejamkan matanya sambil menggigiti bibirnya, "I-itu hanya kecelakaan Presdir. A-Aku hanya berusaha bersembunyi dari seseorang."

"Siapa? Kau jelas bukan teroris atau semacamnya. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi salah satunya."

Yixing mendengus pelan, "I-itu.. semalam aku bersembunyi dari.." uuh, haruskah dia mengatakan soal masalah diantara dia dan Yifan di hadapan Presdirnya ini?

"Apa? Bicaralah dengan jelas, Nona Zhang. Kau menghabiskan kesabaranku."

Ucapan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing takut, "A-aku sedang bersembunyi dari mantanku!"

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya, "Mantan?"

Yixing mengangguk, "I-iya, mantan pacarku."

Joonmyeon mendengus, "Dan gara-gara itu sekarang kita digosipkan berpacaran oleh seisi kantor dan beberapa kolega bisnisku, kau tahu?"

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku.."

Joonmyeon memijat kepalanya, "Hhh, kenapa aku harus terjebak hal bodoh seperti ini dengan orang sepertimu?"

Yixing membulatkan matanya dan menatap Joonmyeon, "Yya! Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku mau digosipkan punya pacar seperti –Aww!" Yixing menutup sebelah matanya dengan tangan saat dia merasa ada sesuatu yang masuk ke matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ada yang masuk ke dalam mataku.. Huaaa.. Periiihhh…" Yixing mencoba menggosok matanya.

Joonmyeon bergerak bangun, "Aish, jangan menggosoknya seperti itu. Sini, coba kulihat."

Joonmyeon mencoba menarik tangan Yixing, namun karena Yixing yang tidak bisa diam, Joonmyeon akhirnya menarik tengkuk Yixing agar menghadapnya. Joonmyeon menahan kepala Yixing dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Yixing dan dia mulai meniup-niup mata Yixing.

"Sudah.."

Yixing membuka kedua matanya dan dia tersentak saat menyadari bahwa wajahnya dan wajah Joonmyeon sangat dekat. Joonmyeon berdehem dan menjauhkan dirinya, namun saat Joonmyeon menarik tangannya, ternyata rambut Yixing yang memang dibiarkan tergerai itu tersangkut di arlojinya.

"Aaah! Sakiitt.. lepaskan!" jerit Yixing.

Joonmyeon mencoba menarik tangannya namun Yixing menjerit semakin keras.

"Yya! Diam dulu! Aish.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok baru saja kembali setelah selesai membuat kopi ketika dia melihat beberapa orang yang dia kenali sebagai beberapa manajer + Jongin tengah menempelkan telinga mereka ke pintu ruangan Joonmyeon.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Minseok bingung.

Mereka yang sedang menempelkan telinganya di pintu ruangan Joonmyeon gelagapan. Namun sebelum Minseok sempat bertanya lebih jauh dia mendengar suara jeritan dari dalam ruangan Joonmyeon.

"_Aaaaah… sakit.." _

Minseok membulatkan matanya saat dia mengenali suara Yixing.

"_Aduh, diam dulu. Sebentar saja.." _

Minseok semakin melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara Joonmyeon.

"_Tidak! Ini sakit, tahu! Kau kan tidak merasakannya!" _

"_Iya, iya, aku tahu. Makanya diam sebentar, tahan sedikit." _

"_Aaaahhh.." _

Minseok tidak tahan lagi, dia meletakkan _mug_ berisi kopinya dengan kasar di atas meja dan menyeruak maju ke arah pintu. Minseok mengacuhkan Jongin yang melarangnya membuka pintu, Minseok membuka pintu itu dan mendorongnya keras-keras.

Minseok menahan nafasnya saat dia melihat Joonmyeon yang tengah memegangi tengkuk Yixing sementara Yixing terlihat tengah meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Joonmyeon. Dan yang lebih parahnya adalah jarak wajah mereka berdua yang sangat dekat.

Joonmyeon menyentakkan tangannya dan membuat Yixing memekik sakit. Yixing mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang sakit karena kemungkinan beberapa helai rambutnya yang masih tersangkut menjadi tercabut saat Joonmyeon menarik tangannya.

Joonmyeon berdehem, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?! Kembali bekerja!"

Beberapa manajer dan Jongin yang sejak tadi mengintip di belakang Minseok berhamburan keluar dari ruangan Joonmyeon. Minseok menghela nafas kasar sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan kemudian berlalu dari ruangan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing, "Kembalilah ke ruanganmu."

Yixing mengangguk, masih dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden kecil di ruang kerja Joonmyeon, kabar mengenai Yixing yang merupakan kekasih Presdir itu menyebar semakin luas. Apalagi hal ini didukung dengan cerita beberapa manajer yang mengaku melihat sendiri 'kemesraan' Yixing dan Joonmyeon di ruang kerja Joonmyeon tadi pagi.

Yixing memijat pelipisnya frustasi, dia yakin dia bisa gila jika tiap kali dia melangkah akan ada orang yang menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Joonmyeon sih enak, dia Presdir perusahaan ini, jelas saja tidak akan ada yang berani berbisik-bisik saat dia lewat.

Yixing mengerang dan membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Sial, padahal mulanya dia hanya ingin menghindari Yifan, tapi kenapa hasil akhirnya menjadi seperti ini? Sekarang dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi disaat kepala semua orang sudah terdoktrin dengan fakta dia yang merupakan pacar Joonmyeon.

"Hei, Yixing_-ssi_.."

Yixing mengangkat kepalany dan melihat Tiffany tengah menatapnya, "Apa?" tanya Yixing malas.

Tiffany berdecak, "Aish, jangan lemas begitu. Ini masih jam kerja." Tiffany menyodorkan sebuah map pada Yixing, "Tolong antarkan ini ke ruangan Presdir."

Yixing menerima map yang disodorkan Tiffany, "Kenapa aku?"

"Aish, kau ini bagaimana. Aku sedang membantumu untuk menemui pacarmu di sela-sela waktu sibuk. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih."

Yixing mencibir, "Sudahlah, aku lelah menjelaskan masalah itu terus-menerus."

Yixing berdiri kemudian menyambar blazernya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Yixing berjalan memasuki lantai tempat kerja Joonmyeon, namun dia menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat Joonmyeon tengah berjalan dengan beberapa orang. Dari bahasa yang digunakan oleh Joonmyeon, Yixing bisa menduga bahwa orang-orang itu adalah kolega bisnis dari Jepang.

Yixing membungkuk sopan saat orang-orang itu sudah tiba di hadapan Yixing.

Salah seorang pria itu menunjuk Yixing sambil tersenyum dan berbicara pada Joonmyeon dalam bahasa Jepang.

Yixing yang memang tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Apalagi saat melihat Joonmyeon yang terlihat gugup dan tertawa canggung lalu mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

Kemudian Yixing melihat mereka semua terlihat seperti memberi salam pada Joonmyeon. Yixing refleks membungkuk sopan saat orang-orang itu berlalu dari hadapannya. Salah satu dari mereka sempat memberikan tepukan di bahu Yixing dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Yixing hanya bisa balas tersenyum canggung.

Setelah orang-orang itu pergi, Yixing segera berjalan menghampiri Joonmyeon. "Tadi mereka bilang apa?"

Joonmyeon melirik Yixing, "Ini semua gara-gara kau."

Yixing mengerjap, "Apa maksudmu?"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, "Kemarin mereka ada di pesta dan mereka tahu soal gosip bodoh kalau kau dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan tadi mereka mengucapkan selamat padaku."

Yixing membulatkan matanya, "Apa?!" pekiknya.

Gawat, kalau masalah ini sampai menyebar seluas itu, akan sangat sulit meredam gossip tersebut. Yixing mengerang pelan.

Joonmyeon melirik Yixing, "Kau sendiri? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Yixing mengerjap, "Oh, aku ingin memberikan ini padamu." Yixing memberikan map yang tadi dibawanya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menerima map tersebut, "Hn, kembalilah bekerja." Joonmyeon berbalik dan meninggalkan Yixing tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Yixing mendesis, "Seharusnya dia berpikir mengenai cara keluar dari masalah ini. Dasar Presdir jelek."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan sambil memperhatikan Minseok yang terlihat sibuk. Berulang kali wanita itu terlihat membaca dokumen yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Sesekali Yixing akan menarik lengan Minseok agar dia tidak menabrak orang lain.

"_Eonnie_, sejak semalam kau sibuk sekali. Apa hari ini ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Yixing.

Minseok mengangguk, "Hari ini Presdir Kim akan mengadakan rapat akhir dengan investor dari Jepang sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk memberikan investasinya pada kita."

Yixing mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Minseok terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega, "Oke, sudah beres."

"_Eonnie_, kau benar-benar sekretaris yang baik ya. Presdir jelek itu harus bersyukur memiliki sekretaris sepertimu." Yixing tersenyum.

Minseok tertawa kecil, "Ah, tidak juga. Sudahlah, aku harus segera pergi."

Yixing mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok.

.

.

.

Rapat diantara investor Jepang dengan Joonmyeon berlangsung mulus. Joonmyeon tersenyum sambil menjabar tangan investor dari Jepang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di hari penanda tanganan kontrak, Mr. Sagawa." ujar Joonmyeon dalam bahasa Jepang.

Mr. Sagawa mengangguk, "Tentu, tentu. Oya, kau akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun istriku besok malam kan?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Saya pasti datang."

Mr. Sagawa tersenyum lebar, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Ah, jangan lupa ajak kekasihmu nanti."

Joonmyeon mengerjap, "Apa?"

"Ajak kekasihmu ke pesta itu. Istriku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok kekasihmu itu. Dia ingin melihat wajah gadis yang beruntung itu."

Joonmyeon tertawa canggung, "Ah.. itu.."

Mr. Sagawa menepuk bahu Joonmyeon, "Jadi, jangan lupa untuk mengajak kekasihmu itu, oke? Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayangi istriku? Aku tidak ingin dia kecewa."

Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil, "Ya, baiklah.."

Joonmyeon menunduk sopan saat Mr. Sagawa berlalu dengan beberapa sekretarisnya. Dan setelah dia pergi, Joonmyeon meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dia tahu Mr. Sagawa sangat menyayangi istrinya, dan jika Joonmyeon membuat istrinya kecewa, bisa dipastikan investasi bernilai miliaran dollar itu akan melayang begitu saja.

Joonmyeon berjalan kembali ke kantornya sambil menghela nafas frustasi. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Mr. Sagawa dan istrinya tidak kecewa. Tapi mengajak Yixing ke pesta itu juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Di pesta itu pastinya akan hadir para Direktur dari perusahaan lain beserta pasangan mereka. Mengajak Yixing ke sana sama saja dengan bunuh diri bagi Joonmyeon. Apalagi status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih hanyalah sebuah kesalahan.

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya sambil memijat pelipisnya. Dia harus segera memikirkan solusi yang tepat untuk masalah ini. "Ayolah Joonmyeon, kau adalah orang paling jenius. Berpikir, berpikir.."

Joonmyeon terdiam saat sebuah ide gila masuk ke otaknya. Dia menyeringai kemudian tangannya bergerak meraih telepon di meja kerjanya. "Minseok_-ssi_? Tolong suruh Nona Zhang kemari."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan memasuki ruangan Joonmyeon dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia tidak mengerti apalagi yang kiranya diinginkan oleh Presdirnya itu. Gosip mengenai hubungan mereka tidak mereda sama sekali, malah semakin bertambah luas.

Yixing sudah malas menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya karena walaupun dia bercerita hingga mulutnya berbusa, orang-orang itu tetap percaya kalau Yixing adalah kekasih Joonmyeon. Jadi daripada Yixing pegal, dia memilih untuk tersenyum saja setiap kali ada orang yang berbisik-bisik soal statusnya.

Yixing berdiri di hadapan Joonmyeon yang tengah duduk di kursinya, Yixing membungkuk kecil. "Anda memanggil saya, Presdir?"

Joonmyeon mendongak menatap Yixing, "Ah, ya. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Soal.. apa?" tanya Yixing.

"Ini mengenai gosip soal kita. Bagaimana tanggapanmu soal itu?"

Yixing mengangguk kecil, "Aah itu.. gosip itu sama sekali tidak mereda, Presdir. Bahkan saya sudah menyerah untuk mencoba menjelaskan kepada orang-orang itu. Mereka tidak mempercayai saya."

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis, "Hmm, begitu ya.."

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon ragu, "Tapi, kenapa anda menanyakan soal ini kepada saya, Presdir?"

Joonmyeon mendongak menatap Yixing, "Aku punya solusi untuk masalah itu."

"Solusi?" ujar Yixing ragu.

"Ya, jadilah kekasihku."

Yixing membulatkan matanya, "APA?!"

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Sebenarnya _fanfiction_ ini memang dibuat berdasarkan ide-ide ringan. Jadi waktu diawal sudah pasti ceritanya hanya standar dan terfokus pada masalah perkenalan awal diantara Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Nanti setelah semuanya selesai, barulah masuk ke konfliknya.

Aku tidak merencanakan konflik yang berat untuk cerita ini. Kepalaku pusing memikirkan konflik yang rumit karena pastinya nanti penyelesaiannya akan ikut rumit.

.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	5. Chapter 5

**Serendipity **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Zhang Yixing (GS!)

Kim Joonmyeon

Kim Minseok (GS!)

Kim Jongin

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Yixing yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya pergi ke Korea untuk melupakan mantannya dan memulai hidup baru dengan tenang. Atau itulah yang ada di pikirannya sebelum dia bertemu Kim Joonmyeon, pria paling arogan dan menyebalkan sedunia. / SuLay _fanfiction_. _Genderswitch_ (GS). AU

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and it's genderswitch. Yixing and Minseok as female. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk _review_nya!

Aku senang kalian menyukai cerita ini dan bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa membaca ini sama seperti menonton K-Drama. Waah, aku senang sekali ^^

_No full edit. Sorry for typo(s)_

.

.

.

_**Enjoy! **_

.

.

.

**Serendipity (Part. Five) **

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Yixing, "Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?"

Yixing berdehem, "Pr-Presdir, aku tahu kau bingung dan kesal dengan rumor ini." Yixing menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku juga stress, aku juga kesal menanggapi orang-orang yang terus bertanya masalah kebenaran gosip itu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau malah memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Joonmyeon mendengus, "Hah, kau pikir aku mau menjadi kekasihmu? Maaf saja, aku lebih memilih untuk tetap melajang daripada memiliki kekasih sepertimu."

Yixing terdiam, "Ka-kalau begitu, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya, "Makanya dengarkan aku dulu sampai selesai. Tadi aku belum selesai bicara. Duduklah." Joonmyeon menunjuk set kursi yang berada di ruang kerjanya.

Yixing menunduk kemudian dia berjalan dan menduduki salah satu kursi, "Maaf.."

Joonmyeon duduk di hadapan Yixing, "Jadi begini, Nona Zhang, bagaimana kalau kita berpura-pura pacaran saja? Hanya 1-2 bulan pun cukup."

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyarankan ini?"

"Aku juga tidak mau! Tapi para investor asing sudah mengenalimu sebagai pacarku, dan kalau aku mengatakan kalau kejadian malam itu adalah kesalahan, aku bisa dapat masalah dan dicap sebagai Presdir berkelakuan buruk." Joonmyeon meregangkan dasinya.

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jadi, kau menyarankan agar kita berpura-pura pacaran di hadapan para kolega bisnismu?"

Joonmyeon menganggguk, "Ya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yixing mencibir, "Memangnya kau akan memberiku pilihan?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menolak tawaran ini karena hanya ini satu-satunya jalan keluar yang bisa kupikirkan untuk mempertahankan reputasiku."

Yixing mendengus, "Sudah kuduga."

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oke, jadi sudah diputuskan mulai hari ini kau adalah pacarku." Joonmyeon berdiri kemudian mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen kemudian menyodorkannya pada Yixing, "Kita perlu menulis kontrak untuk itu."

Yixing membulatkan matanya, "Kontrak?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Karena kita berpura-pura, maka kita harus menentukan apa yang boleh dilakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan agar nantinya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman."

Yixing mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang disodorkan Joonmyeon, "Kau memang Presdir sejati. Bahkan hal seperti ini pun kau buat kontraknya."

Joonmyeon mengacuhkan ucapan dengan nada menyindir dari Yixing, "Oke, hal pertama yang harus kau tulis adalah, bahwa kau berjanji untuk berpura-pura sebagai kekasihku dengan baik di hadapan para kolega bisnis. Kedua, kontak fisik yang diperbolehkan hanyalah saat berada di depan publik. Ketiga, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu mengenai masalah ini. Empat, jangan pernah mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing. Lima, kontrak dibatalkan dan dinyatakan selesai apabila Kim Joonmyeon mengatakannya."

Yixing mendongak, "Tunggu, apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kontrak ini baru akan dibatalkan saat kau mengatakannya? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau hanya perlu mematuhi kontrak ini. Lagipula, di sini kau adalah bawahanku tahu. Jangan membantah Presdirmu."

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi dia tetap menulis poin-poin yang tadi disebutkan Joonmyeon. Setelah selesai Yixing memberikannya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum puas sambil membaca kontrak itu, kemudian dia memberikannya lagi pada Yixing. "Tanda tangan."

"Aku juga harus menandatanganinya? Ish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Yixing menyambar kertas kontrak mereka dan menandatanganinya kemudian memberikannya lagi pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon juga membubuhkan tanda tangannya di kertas itu, kemudian melipatnya dan memasukkannya dalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Kau yakin akan menyimpannya begitu saja? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" tanya Yixing.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani mengacak-acak meja kerjaku, jadi sudah dipastikan tidak akan ada yang menemukan kontrak ini."

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lalu, ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng santai, "Tidak, kembalilah bekerja."

Yixing membungkuk singkat pada Joonmyeon, "Saya permisi, Presdir."

"Ah, tunggu dulu Nona Zhang."

Yixing berbalik, "Apa?"

"Besok malam ada acara pesta ulang tahun istri kolega bisnisku. Kau harus datang ke sana bersamaku. Berdandanlah yang pantas."

Yixing mengangguk lesu, "Baik, Presdir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Yixing?" tanya Minseok sambil merapikan rambut Yixing.

Malam ini adalah pesta ulang tahun kolega bisnis Joonmyeon, jadi Yixing harus bersiap-siap untuk itu. Yixing memang memberitahu Minseok soal masalah kontraknya dengan Joonmyeon karena Yixing tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya dari Minseok. Biar bagaimanapun mereka kan tinggal serumah.

Yixing menghela nafas, "Aku juga tidak tahu, _Eonnie_."

Minseok melemparkan sisirnya, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa sampai terjebak dalam hal seperti ini. Tapi kuharap keputusanmu tepat."

Yixing tersenyum kecil sambil menatap bayangan Minseok di cermin di hadapannya, "Terima kasih, _Eonnie_."

Minseok mengangguk, "Hanya satu yang perlu kau ingat, Yixing."

"Hmm?"

"Jangan sampai terjebak dalam permainan ini. Jangan terbuai, atau kau akan sakit nantinya."

Yixing terdiam mendengar ucapan Minseok, dia juga tahu hal itu. Dan dia bertekad untuk tidak terjebak diantara permainannya dan Joonmyeon. Yixing akan mencoba untuk tidak melibatkan perasaannya dalam permainan mereka.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Lihat dirimu, kau cantik sekali."

Yixing menatap cermin di hadapannya dan dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat penampilannya. Yixing mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna _pink_ lembut, sepatu _high heels_ putih, sementara rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai biasa dan hanya dirapikan dengan beberapa jepitan.

Yixing berbalik dan menatap Minseok, "Terima kasih banyak, _Eonnie_."

Minseok tersenyum, "Santai saja. Nah sekarang, kapan Presdir Kim datang?"

Yixing melirik jam di kamarnya, "Dia bilang dia akan menjemputku jam 8. Kemarin kami sudah bertukar nomor ponsel dan aku juga sudah mengiriminya alamat apartemen _Eonnie_. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menghubungiku."

Tepat seperti dugaan Yixing, ponselnya langsung berbunyi dan ketika Yixing mengambilnya dia melihat pesan dari Joonmyeon yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah tiba dan menunggunya di bawah. Yixing meraih mantelnya, "_Eonnie_, aku pergi dulu ya."

Minseok mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan di sebelah Joonmyeon dengan gugup. Mereka baru saja tiba di hotel tempat pesta dilaksanakan, Yixing sempat terkejut karena Joonmyeon ternyata datang sendiri tanpa diantar supirnya. Yixing mengatur nafasnya, dia sudah menghafal beberapa kalimat yang akan dia lontarkan apabila ada yang menanyakannya soal statusnya.

Joonmyeon meraih tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya, "Itu pintu masuk _ballroom_nya. Ingat peranmu."

Yixing mengangguk, dia menggigiti bibirnya karena dia gugup. Dua orang pegawai hotel membukakan pintu _ballroom_ untuk mereka berdua. Yixing menarik nafas dalam dan melangkah masuk. Yixing menatap sekeliling _ballroom_ dengan gugup, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal wajah orang-orang yang berada di dalam _ballroom_.

Joonmyeon sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Yang memakai jas berwarna abu-abu itu Mr. Sagawa, sedangkan wanita di sebelahnya adalah istrinya. Kita harus menyapa mereka."

Yixing mengangguk, dan dia sedikit merinding saat Joonmyeon melepaskan tangannya dan beralih memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pasangan itu, Joonmyeon menyapa mereka dalam bahasa Jepang sementara Yixing hanya tersenyum.

Mr. Sagawa tersenyum sambil menatap Yixing dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Yixing, "Dia bilang kau kelihatan cantik malam ini, dan dia juga berterima kasih karena kau mau datang ke sini."

Yixing tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih banyak. Istri anda juga terlihat sangat cantik. Kami sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk anda, tadi kami sudah memberikannya pada sekretaris anda."

Joonmyeon menerjemahkan ucapan Yixing pada Mr. Sagawa. Mr. dan Mrs. Sagawa tertawa kecil kemudian Mrs. Sagawa maju dan memeluk Yixing. Yixing balas memeluknya sambil tersenyum.

Mr. Sagawa mengatakan beberapa patah kata lagi kemudian dia berlalu sambil tersenyum.

Yixing mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Joonmyeon, "Dia bilang apa?"

"Katanya dia permisi karena harus bersiap untuk acara dansa. Kemudian dia juga meminta kita untuk menikmati pestanya."

"Dansa? Akan ada acara dansa?" tanya Yixing berbinar. Yixing memang suka menari dan mendengar kata dansa membuatnya menjadi lebih semangat.

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau antusias begitu?"

Yixing tersenyum lebar, "Tidak, hanya saja aku suka menari."

Joonmyeon mendengus, "Lalu kau berharap aku akan berdansa denganmu, begitu? Jangan harap, Nona Zhang."

"Ayolah Presdir Kim, satu lagu saja~" rayu Yixing, dia tidak sadar kalau dia mengeluarkan nada manjanya karena dia benar-benar ingin berdansa.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan, "Oke, satu lagu."

Yixing memekik gembira kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis melihat raut bahagia Yixing.

Tiba-tiba lampu di dalam _ballroom_ dibuat menjadi lebih redup dan tak lama kemudian musikpun mengalun. "Oh, dansanya sudah dimulai." Yixing memperhatikan pasangan Mr. dan Mrs. Sagawa yang mulai berdansa dan disusul dengan beberapa pasangan lainnya.

Yixing menarik lengan Joonmyeon, "Ayo Presdir, lagunya sudah dimulai.."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan tapi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan memasuki lantai dansa bersama Yixing. Joonmyeon memegang pinggang Yixing dan sebelah tangannya, sementara Yixing meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Joonmyeon.

Yixing tersenyum lebar selama mereka terus bergerak untuk berdansa. Setiap kali menari, Yixing selalu merasa dia bebas dan bahagia, makanya dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Joonmyeon terus memperhatikan wajahnya yang berbinar bahagia.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan wajah Yixing yang hanya berjarak sekian cm dari wajahnya. Posisi dansa memang membuat tubuh mereka menempel jadi jarak wajah mereka pun mejadi dekat. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan wajah Yixing yang masih tersenyum lebar. Dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah berdansa hingga dua lagu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menatap sekeliling ruangan pesta sementara Joonmyeon sedang pergi mengambil minuman untuk mereka. Yixing tersenyum kecil mengingat dia yang terlalu asik berdansa dengan Joonmyeon bahkan hingga sesi dansa awal berakhir.

Sekarang di lantai dansa hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang tengah berdansa dengan gerakan lambat. Lebih terlihat seperti mereka sedang berpelukan sambil bergerak ke kanan dan kiri.

_**Puk **_

Yixing menoleh saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya dan dia melihat Yifan tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Yixing! Tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini!"

"A-aaah.. iya.." ujar Yixing gugup.

Yifan tersenyum lebar, "Kau sedang apa di sini? Apa kau mengenal Mr. Sagawa?"

Yixing tersenyum canggung, dalam hatinya dia terus memohon agar Joonmyeon cepat datang agar dia bisa lepas dari situasi canggung ini.

"Yixing_-ssi_, ada apa?"

Yixing nyaris saja memekik senang saat dia mendengar suara Joonmyeon. Yifan yang berdiri di hadapan Yixing terlihat mengerutkan dahinya.

"Presdir Kim Joonmyeon?" tanya Yifan ragu.

Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Direktur Wu?"

Yixing mengerjap, "Kalian saling kenal?"

Yifan menatap Yixing, "Kau mengenal Presdir Kim?"

Yixing mengangguk kecil, "Ya, dia atasanku.."

"Sekaligus kekasih dari Nona Zhang Yixing." sambut Joonmyeon langsung.

Yifan membulatkan matanya, "Oh! Kau punya kekasih baru? Syukurlah, tadinya kupikir kau tidak akan bisa berpaling dariku."

Yixing tertawa kecil, _'Well, aku memang belum bisa berpaling darimu.'_ Sahutnya dalam hati.

Joonmyeon menyipitkan matanya, "Kalian dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih?"

Yifan mengangguk santai, "Ya, kami berpacaran selama 5 tahun, tapi kemudian kami berpisah."

Yixing tersenyum kecil kemudian dia menoleh menatap Joonmyeon, "Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Aku capek."

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Oh, oke." Joonmyeon berpaling menatap Yifan, "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti, Direktur Wu."

Yifan mengangguk sambil sedikit melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengenal Direktur Wu." ujar Joonmyeon saat mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil dan tengah menuju ke apartemen Yixing.

"Yaah, begitulah. Aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja." ujar Yixing malas.

"Dan dulunya kalian adalah sepasang kekasih? Aku tidak menyangka Direktur Wu bisa jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu."

Yixing mendelik, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang seperti itu'? Kau pikir aku tidak pantas bersanding dengannya?"

Joonmyeon melirik Yixing kemudian dia kembali fokus karena dia sedang menyetir, "Hei, santai saja. Lagipula, jika kau seyakin itu, kenapa kalian berpisah?"

Yixing terdiam, wajahnya yang tadinya galak berubah menjadi amat sangat murung.

Joonmyeon yang menyadari perubahan aura pada Yixing menatapnya sekilas, "Ada apa?"

Yixing menghela nafas pelan, "Kurasa kau benar. Kenapa aku tidak pernah terpikir mengenai hal itu sebelumnya? Yifan pasti berpikir kalau aku tidak pantas bersanding dengannya. Makanya dia memutuskan hubungan kami setelah 5 tahun berlalu."

"Oh, jadi dia yang memutuskanmu?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Aku memang jelek ya?"

Joonmyeon melirik Yixing, "Tidak juga. Tapi kenapa kalian bisa berpisah?"

"Yifan bertemu dengan gadis lain yang luar biasa cantiknya dan kemudian dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Yifan sempat berhubungan dengannya dengan diam-diam selama beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya dia mengatakannya padaku." Yixing menghela nafas pelan, "Aku kaget sekali dan kemudian kami bertengkar dan akhirnya Yifan mengatakan kalau dia ingin putus dariku."

"Maaf karena membuatmu menceritakan ini."

Yixing tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus setitik airmata di ujung matanya, "Bukan masalah. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Yifan?"

"Dia rekan bisnisku dari China. Kebetulan aku sedang memperluas bisnis ke dataran China dan aku bekerja sama dengan Direktur Wu yang memang memiliki pengaruh dalam hal bisnis di China."

Yixing mengangguk paham.

"Ah, dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan karena aku akan sering bertemu dengannya dalam beberapa pesta perusahaan."

Yixing tertawa kecil, "Untuk apa aku merasa keberatan? Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya."

"Bukan itu maksudku, maksudku adalah karena saat ini kau berperan sebagai kekasihku, jadi aku harap kau tidak keberatan karena kau juga akan bertemu dengannya dalam beberapa pesta."

Tawa Yixing langsung lenyap. Dia terdiam dan kemudian dia menghela nafas keras sambil memukul dahinya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum menceritakan soal pesta semalam. Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Minseok pada Yixing saat mereka berdua tengah makan siang bersama.

Yixing mengaduk _japchae_nya dengan malas. "Kemarin aku bertemu Yifan."

Minseok tersedak dan kelabakan mencari air, Jongin yang berada di meja mereka pun dengan sigap memberikan air pada Minseok. Minseok minum dengan rakus dan setelah menyeka bibirnya dia berteriak, "APA?!"

Jongin meringis, "_Noona_, kita ada di tempat umum."

Jongin memang tidak tahu menahu soal kontrak diantara Joonmyeon dan Yixing, dia hanya tahu bahwa saat ini Yixing adalah kekasih Joonmyeon.

"Siapa Yifan?" tanya Jongin pada Yixing.

"Mantan pacarku." jawab Yixing malas.

Jongin mengangguk paham, "Entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan nama Yifan."

Minseok berdecak, "Jelas saja familiar, Yifan yang dimaksud di sini adalah Direktur Wu, bodoh."

Jongin mengangguk kecil namun di detik berikutnya dia membulatkan matanya, "APA?!" teriaknya.

Dan kali ini Minseok lah yang meringis, "Kau sama saja denganku." Minseok berpaling menatap Yixing, "Lalu bagaimana? Apa Joonmyeon juga bertemu dengan Yifan?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Ya, Joonmyeon juga sudah tahu kalau Yifan adalah mantan kekasihku."

Jongin membulatkan matanya, sekilas wajahnya benar-benar terlihat bodoh.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Minseok.

Yixing menghela nafas pelan, "Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Joonmyeon sudah bilang kalau kemungkinan aku akan sering bertemu dengannya dalam beberapa acara."

Minseok menghela nafas pelan, "Padahal kau pergi ke sini karena ingin menghindari sekaligus melupakan Yifan. Tapi ternyata kalian malah dipertemukan kembali."

Yixing mengangguk lesu.

_**Drrt Drrt **_

Yixing berpaling menatap ponselnya yang bergetar, dengan malas dia meraihnya dan melihat ada pesan baru yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Yixing membulatkan matanya saat dia selesai membaca pesan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minseok.

"_Eonnie_, Yifan memintaku untuk menemuinya sepulang kerja nanti." Yixing menatap Minseok panik, "Aku harus bagaimana? Kenapa dia memintaku menemuinya?"

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Hmm, konflik yang sesungguhnya untuk cerita ini masih belum dimulai kok.

Konfliknya akan dimulai di pertengahan nanti.

.

.

.

Soal status Yifan akan terungkap di _chapter_ berikutnya. Apakah dia datang kembali untuk kembali pada Yixing atau tidak, semuanya ada di _chapter_ depan~

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter ** EvelynHyena **


	6. Chapter 6

**Serendipity **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Zhang Yixing (GS!)

Kim Joonmyeon

Kim Minseok (GS!)

Kim Jongin

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Yixing yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya pergi ke Korea untuk melupakan mantannya dan memulai hidup baru dengan tenang. Atau itulah yang ada di pikirannya sebelum dia bertemu Kim Joonmyeon, pria paling arogan dan menyebalkan sedunia. / SuLay _fanfiction_. _Genderswitch_ (GS). AU

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and it's genderswitch. Yixing and Minseok as female. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Maaf karena aku baru bisa _publish chapter_ terbarunya sekarang. Aku sudah mulai kuliah dan aku jelas sibuk dengan kuliahku. Mungkin setelahnya aku juga akan agak sedikit terlambat untuk _publish chapter_ terbaru, dikarenakan kesibukan kuliahku tentunya. _Well_, bagaimanapun juga kehidupan pribadiku lebih penting. _Sorry guys_.

Aku akan tetap mengusahakan untuk membuat lanjutan ceritanya jadi harap sabar menunggu sampai aku mampu mem-_publish chapter_ berikutnya.

_Thank you! _

.

.

.

_**Enjoy! **_

.

.

.

**Serendipity (Part. Six) **

Yixing berjalan memasuki restoran tempat Yifan menunggunya dengan gugup. Yixing memang memutuskan untuk menyetujui ajakan Yifan untuk bertemu lantaran dia tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk. Biar bagaimanapun mereka sudah berteman bertahun-tahun.

Yixing mencari sosok Yifan dan akhirnya dia melihat pria itu tengah melambai padanya.

Yixing tersenyum kecil kemudian dia duduk di hadapan Yifan, "Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Yifan menggeleng kecil, "Tidak juga."

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Tidak bisakah kau memesan sesuatu dulu? Aku akan mentraktirmu malam ini." Yifan mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memanggil _waiter_.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Yifan sambil membuka buku menu.

"Samakan saja denganmu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin _wine_." ujar Yixing saat dia ingat Yifan memang selalu minum _wine_ saat makan malam.

Yifan mengangguk paham kemudian dia menyebutkan pesanannya pada _waiter_ tersebut.

Yixing menggeliat tidak nyaman di kursinya. Situasi mereka saat ini benar-benar mengingatkannya akan masa lalu saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. "Yifan, cepat katakan kenapa kau memintaku untuk menemuimu."

"Hei, santai saja. Ini kan pertama kalinya kita bertemu lagi. Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Yixing memutar bola matanya, _'Kau tidak tahu kalau aku begitu merindukanmu hingga rasanya hampir mati!'_ batinnya.

"Jangan marah, Yixing. Aku mengajakmu bertemu karena aku ingin memberikan undangan untukmu."

Yixing terdiam sebentar, "Undangan?"

Yifan mengangguk, wajahnya berseri-seri. Terlihat jelas kalau dia sangat senang. "Ya, undangan pertunanganku dan Tao. Kami berencana bertunangan akhir musim gugur ini dan akan menikah tahun depan."

"A-aah.." ujar Yixing, dia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dia ucapkan. Dia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau akan datang kan? Tadinya aku sangat ragu untuk mengundangmu karena biar bagaimanapun juga kau adalah mantan kekasihku. Tapi aku sangat ingin mengundangmu karena kau adalah temanku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Yifan tersenyum lebar, "Aku senang sekali saat kau sudah memiliki kekasih baru, karena itulah aku tidak ragu lagi mengundangmu."

Yixing tersenyum, jika saja Yifan lebih peka dia pasti sadar kalau Yixing sedang memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Untungnya saat itu pesanan mereka tiba dan perhatian Yifan teralih pada makanan. Yixing berusaha menghargai Yifan dengan memakan setengah dari isi piringnya.

Yixing mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Yifan mendongak kemudian matanya melirik piring Yixing, "Tapi kau belum selesai makan."

"Aku sudah kenyang, Yifan." Dalam hatinya Yixing menertawakan dirinya sendiri, tadi siang dia tidak makan sama sekali karena panik dengan pesan Yifan dan sekarang dia hanya makan setengah dari makan malamnya.

Yixing mengambil tasnya dan jaketnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari restoran. Yixing mendongak sambil mengerjapkan matanya, airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya mengalir turun dengan sendirinya. Yixing mengusap matanya dengan kasar dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar di depan restoran. Dia jelas tidak ingin pulang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon baru saja selesai mandi saat ini, rambutnya masih basah, bahkan masih ada handuk di sekeliling lehernya. Joonmyeon berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Masih sambil meneguk airnya, Joonmyeon berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada di depan TV.

Baru saja Joonmyeon hendak mengambil _remote control_, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Joonmyeon meraih ponselnya dan dia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Yixinglah yang menghubunginya.

"Ya?"

"_Presdir Kim? Selamat malam~" _

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara Yixing yang mendayu. "Nona Zhang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Joonmyeon mendengar suara tawa kecil Yixing, _"Aku baik. Baik sekali." _

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan saat dia menyadari bahwa Yixing pasti mabuk. "Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

Yixing terkikik lagi, _"Entahlah.. di sini bising sekali. Kau dengar kan?" _

Joonmyeon memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi saat ini kau berada di mana?"

Yixing tertawa-tawa lagi dan teleponnya terputus. Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya kemudian dia beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket.

"Hhh, dia benar-benar merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah bertanya-tanya pada Minseok, dan mengunjungi beberapa _bar_ yang tersebar di dekat restoran tempat Yixing bertemu dengan Yifan, Joonmyeon berhasil tiba di _bar_ tempat Yixing berada. Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan saat Yixing tertidur di _counter bar_.

"Kau kenal gadis ini?" tanya _bartender _itu pada Joonmyeon.

"Hmm? Ya.. begitulah."

_Bartender_ itu mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan minuman untuk pelanggan yang duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon. "Gadis itu meracau terus sejak tadi. Kurasa dia sedang stress atau mungkin dia patah hati."

Yixing menggumam kecil dan menyamankan posisinya di meja itu. Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengguncang bahu Yixing. "Hei, Nona Zhang.."

Yixing menggerung pelan tapi dia tetap pada posisinya.

Joonmyeon mengguncang bahunya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Hei, bangunlah!"

Yixing mengerang kesal sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari _counter bar_. Dia menoleh dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan cemberut. Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih dan dia menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersentak dan mencoba mendorong Yixing. Tapi Yixing memeluknya dengan begitu erat. "Aish.."

_Bartender_ yang melihat mereka tertawa kecil, "Sudah, sebaiknya kau bawa dia pulang."

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang masih menangis di dadanya, "Aku bisa dibunuh kakak sepupunya kalau membawanya pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

_Bartender_ itu tertawa lagi, "Kau baik sekali mau menjemputnya. Hubungan kalian pasti sangat dekat ya?"

"Hah?"

_Bartender_ itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Sudah, bawa dia pulang sebelum dia membuat keributan."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan dan akhirnya dia membopong Yixing keluar. Joonmyeon menggendong Yixing dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Nah, sekarang ke mana aku harus pergi mengantarmu? Aku jelas tidak ingin dihajar Minseok karena membawamu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat."

Joonmyeon menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai membawanya menjauh dari bar. Di sebelahnya Yixing masih terisak pelan dan sesekali menggumam, "Yifan, kau jahat!"

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Huhuhu~ kenapa kau malah memilih dia? Padahal aku yang lebih lama berada di sisimu." Yixing meracau sambil menarik-narik lengan Joonmyeon.

"Yya! Kau bisa membuat kita celaka! Hentikan!"

Yixing menggeser posisinya dan memeluk lengan Joonmyeon, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Yifan? Kenapa kau malah menikah dengannya? Kenapa kau tidak menikah denganku?"

"Aish, aku bukan Yifan! Astaga, sadarlah, Zhang Yixing!"

"Kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita? Padahal aku sudah sangat menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu 10 tahun lalu. Kenapa kau jahat sekali?! Kenapa?!" jerit Yixing akhirnya sambil kembali menangis.

Joonmyeon terdiam membiarkan Yixing menangis hebat sambil memeluk lengannya. Dia rasa dia mulai mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaah, kepalaku.." keluh Yixing saat dia membuka matanya. Yixing mengerang sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya.

Dia memutar posisi tubuhnya menjadi telentang dan dia langsung dihadapkan pada langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih bersih. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, dia ingat kamarnya berwarna ungu lembut di keseluruhan bagiannya termasuk langit-langitnya.

Masih dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut mengerikan, Yixing bergerak bangun dan menatap sekeliling. Dia berada di suatu kamar yang sangat besar (Yixing yakin ukurannya dua atau tiga kali dari kamarnya) dan sangat asing baginya.

"Dimana ini?" gumam Yixing _horror_. Sial, dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke _bar_ semalam.

Yixing menyibak selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhnya dan dia menjerit saat menyadari dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Dengan wajah super panik Yixing membungkus tubuhnya serapat mungkin dengan selimut. "Tuhan.. apa yang sudah terjadi?"

_**Cklek **_

Yixing menoleh sangat cepat ke arah pintu dan dia melihat sosok seseorang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa sebuah nampan. Yixing menahan nafasnya sambil membulatkan matanya saat dia mengenali sosok Joonmyeon.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku!" jerit Yixing.

Joonmyeon berdecak, "Kau mabuk berat semalam. Dan karena aku yakin Minseok tidak akan senang melihatmu pulang, apalagi dengan keadaan seperti semalam, aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke sini."

"Dimana ini?"

"Ini rumahku." Joonmyeon berjalan dan meletakkan nampan yang sejak tadi dibawanya ke meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur Yixing.

"Ke-kenapa aku tidak memakai bajuku? Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon meliriknya, "Kau sendiri yang melepas bajumu! Kau tidak ingat? Kau nyaris melakukan _striptease_ di depanku! Makanya aku melemparmu masuk ke kamar ini."

Muka Yixing merah padam karena malu, "Semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?"

Joonmyeon mendelik, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku bukan pria berkelainan yang senang meniduri wanita yang sedang tidak sadar. Kau beruntung aku yang menemukanmu di sana semalam."

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan, "Cepat makan dan minum obatnya. Kau beruntung aku masih menyimpan banyak obat untuk meredakan _hangover_."

Yixing mengangguk lesu. Joonmyeon berbalik dan meninggalkan Yixing yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang terbungkus selimut.

"Huaaaa, aku malu sekali!" teriak Yixing setelah Joonmyeon menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan di sebelah Joonmyeon dengan gugup. Setelah dia menyelesaikan sarapannya dan mandi, Joonmyeon menawarkan untuk berangkat bersama ke kantor. Dan Yixing menyetujuinya, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih sedikit pusing dan agak mual akibat _hangover_.

Apalagi Yixing juga merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena dia belum berganti pakaian. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang dia pakai kemarin karena dia memang tidak membawa baju ganti. Tapi setidaknya Yixing sempat berdandan karena dia selalu menyimpan kosmetik dan sabun pribadinya di dalam tas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Joonmyeon saat mereka berdiri menunggu _lift_.

Yixing mengangguk, "Ya, Presdir."

"Kalau kau masih pusing, izin saja pada Minwoo. Semalam kau mabuk berat, _hangover_nya pasti sangat menyiksa."

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan izin saat aku sudah benar-benar tidak kuat lagi."

Joonmyeon mengangguk paham. Mereka berdua memasuki _lift_ dan Yixing turun di lantai tempatnya bekerja.

"Sampai nanti, Presdir."

Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil dan pintu _lift_ tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya, jemarinya bergerak memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. "Aduuh, aku pusing.."

"Yixing_-ssi_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tiffany.

Yixing mengangguk lemas, "Yaa, aku hanya pusing dan mual. Uuh, rasanya tidak enak."

Tiffany mengerutkan dahinya, "Mual? Pusing?" mata Tiffany bergerak memperhatikan pakaian Yixing, "Kau tidak ganti baju? Atau jangan-jangan semalam kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Hum, ya.. semalam aku tidur di rumah Joonmyeon." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Tiffany membulatkan matanya, "Apa?! Kau tidur di rumah Presdir Kim? Dan.. dan.. sekarang kau pusing dan mual?"

Tiffany mencengkram kedua bahu Yixing, "Sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian?"

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Tiffany berdehem, "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan menstruasimu bulan ini?"

Yixing tambah mengerutkan dahinya, "Belum. Kenapa?"

Tiffany membulatkan mata dan mulutnya, "Oh, Tuhan!" pekiknya. "Kau hamil!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Astaga, apa kau tidak tahu tanda-tanda wanita yang sedang hamil? Pusing dan mual adalah salah satu tanda-tandanya!" seru Tiffany.

Yixing memegang kepalanya, kepalanya yang pusing terasa semakin pusing karena suara Tiffany yang melengking. "Kurasa kau salah paham."

Tiffany menggeleng tegas, "Astaga, apa Presdir Kim tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu?"

"Tiffany_-ssi_, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tidak mungkin hamil."

Tiffany memutar bola matanya, "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam sebuah hubungan diantara sepasang kekasih."

Yixing memijat kepalanya lagi, dia semakin bertambah pusing mendengar ocehan Tiffany. "Aku butuh ke toilet." gumam Yixing saat rasa mual serasa mengaduk-aduk perutnya.

Tiffany memekik dan membantu Yixing untuk ke toilet, mulutnya terus saja berbicara mengenai tips untuk Yixing agar Joonmyeon mau mengakui kehamilannya.

"Astaga Tiffany! Aku tidak hamil!" jerit Yixing putus asa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kabar mengenai hamilnya Yixing menyebar sangat cepat. Sekarang satu kantor mereka bukan hanya mengucapkan selamat untuk Yixing karena sudah menjadi kekasih Joonmyeon, tapi juga mengucapkan selamat karena dirinya yang tengah 'hamil'.

Yixing, yang sedang dalam masa-masa mual dan pusing karena _hangover_, jelas tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia hanya diam dan tersenyum lemah tiap kali ada orang yang menanyakan kabar tersebut.

Yixing menghela nafas pelan setelah untuk kesekian kalinya ada orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. "Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus."

Yixing berjalan dan dia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita. Yixing refleks membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat."

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yixing_-ssi_!"

Yixing dan wanita itu menoleh dan Yixing melihat sosok Tiffany yang tengah berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

Tiffany berhenti di sebelah Yixing, "Yixing_-ssi_, Manajer Park mencarimu."

Yixing mengangguk paham.

Kemudian Tiffany mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita yang berdiri di sebelah Yixing, "Selamat siang Mrs. Kim. Apa kabar?"

Wanita yang ternyata bernama Mrs. Kim itu tersenyum sopan. "Aku baik. Terima kasih."

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, dia merapatkan dirinya ke arah Tiffany dan berbisik. "Siapa dia?"

Tiffany berdecak, "Kau tidak tahu? Dia ini ibunya Presdir Kim."

"Apa?"

Mrs. Kim menatap Yixing, "Ada apa?"

Yixing membungkuk dalam, "Maafkan aku karena tidak menyapa dengan formal. Aku salah satu karyawan di perusahaan ini."

Mrs. Kim tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, Nona."

Tiffany tersenyum lebar, "Nona Yixing ini kekasih Presdir Kim, Mrs. Kim."

Mrs. Kim mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kekasih Joonmyeon?"

Yixing panik dan mencoba menutup mulut Tiffany, tapi Tiffany berhasil mengelak dengan gesit.

"Dan saat ini, Nona Yixing sedang mengandung calon cucu anda, Mrs. Kim." ujar Tiffany ceria.

"Apa?" pekik Mrs. Kim saat mendengar ucapan Tiffany.

Sementara Yixing terus merutuki nasib jeleknya dalam hati. Tuhan, rasanya dia ingin kabur ke luar negeri saja!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon masih sibuk merevisi beberapa laporan yang diberikan oleh Minseok sementara Minseok masih berceloteh soal jadwal kerjanya. Minseok memang bertugas mengatur pekerjaan Joonmyeon yang berpusat di kantor pusatnya. Sementara Jongin bertugas mengatur pekerjaan Joonmyeon yang berkaitan dengan urusan dinas luar.

Joonmyeon mengangguk-angguk sambil tetap mendengarkan penjelasan Minseok. "Kalau begitu, tolong tandai semuanya di agendaku, ya."

Minseok mengangguk, "Baik, Presdir."

_**Brak **_

Joonmyeon dan Yixing mengangkat kepala mereka saat mendengar pintu ruang kerja dibanting begitu keras.

Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "_Eomma_? Ada apa?"

Mrs. Kim berjalan dengan sangat cepat ke meja Joonmyeon dan setelahnya memukuli anaknya dengan tas yang dibawanya. "Dasar! Jadi ini alasanmu jarang sekali mengunjungi Eomma? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sudah punya kekasih bahkan sampai menghamili gadis itu!"

"Aduh, _Eomma_. Hentikan, aww!"

Minseok memperhatikan pertarungan diantara ibu dan anak itu dengan diam. Minseok masih terkejut, jelas saja. Karena yang saat ini menyandang status sebagai kekasih Joonmyeon adalah Yixing, tapi Yixing jelas tidak hamil. Minseok berani membuktikan itu. Jadi, apakah Joonmyeon memiliki kekasih yang sebenarnya? Tidak seperti Yixing yang hanya kekasih kontraknya?

Mrs. Kim menarik tangannya setelah puas menghajar Joonmyeon. "_Eomma_ tidak mau tahu! Kau dan Yixing_-ssi _harus menikah! Secepatnya!"

Joonmyeon dan Minseok terdiam sebentar, "Apa?!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

**To Be Continued **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_So, what do you guys think? _

Kemarin ada salah satu _reader_ yang mengatakan kalau alur untuk cerita ini terlalu cepat. _Well_, kalau begitu akan kutegaskan kalau alurnya _tidak_ terlalu cepat, _tidak_ berantakan, dan _sama sekali tidak_ kacau.

Kalau ada diantara kalian yang bersedia membuat lanjutan dari cerita ini dengan versi kalian yang jauh lebih baik, aku persilahkan dengan senang hati. Aku akan berikan tugas untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini padanya, dengan konfirmasi dan persetujuan dariku, tentunya.

Kalian tidak tahu plot apa yang kurencanakan untuk cerita ini, masih ada banyak sekali _scene_ dan bagian-bagian penting yang belum aku keluarkan di cerita ini.

Tapi, jika kalian merasa kalian sanggup membuat lanjutan cerita ini dengan versi yang jauh lebih baik, aku akan mempersilahkan kalian untuk membuatnya, _just message me_.

Oya, aku hanya menyarankan. Jika memang tidak ada yang bersedia, aku akan melanjutkan membuat cerita ini dengan versiku sendiri. Aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini jika tidak ada yang ingin mengambil alih tanggung jawab tersebut.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : EvelynHyena


	7. Chapter 7

**Serendipity **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Zhang Yixing (GS!)

Kim Joonmyeon

Kim Minseok (GS!)

Kim Jongin

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Yixing yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya pergi ke Korea untuk melupakan mantannya dan memulai hidup baru dengan tenang. Atau itulah yang ada di pikirannya sebelum dia bertemu Kim Joonmyeon, pria paling arogan dan menyebalkan sedunia. / SuLay _fanfiction_. _Genderswitch_ (GS). AU

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and it's genderswitch. Yixing and Minseok as female. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

Hello

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya!

Maaf karena aku membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk mem_publish_ _chapter_ ini. _*Bow* _

Terima kasih sudah menunggu! ^^

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Serendipity (Part. Seven) **

Yixing duduk dengan gugup di hadapan Joonmyeon dan ibunya. Setelah insiden 'pemukulan' oleh ibu Joonmyeon padanya, Yixing segera dipanggil untuk menghadap ke ruangan Joonmyeon. Minseok selaku sepupu Yixing juga ada di sana, walaupun dia masih sedikit bingung kenapa Yixing bisa digosipkan hamil dan mengandung anak Joonmyeon.

Ibu Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut dan menepuk tangan Yixing yang terlipat di pangkuannya, "Jadi Nona Zhang, sudah berapa usianya?"

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya bingung sementara Minseok menatap Yixing. "Kau benar-benar hamil?"

Yixing menggeleng, "Aku tidak hamil."

Joonmyeon menggebrak meja di hadapan mereka, "Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang dia tidak mungkin hamil!"

Ibu Joonmyeon berdecak, "Duduk, Joonmyeon." Ibu Joonmyeon beralih lagi menatap Yixing, "Jangan takut, Nona. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya."

Yixing memijat kepalanya, "Astaga! Demi Tuhan dan seluruh dewa-dewa di dunia! Aku tidak hamil!" jeritnya putus asa. "Kalau tidak percaya, anda boleh membawa seluruh dokter kandungan di Seoul ini untuk memastikan itu."

Ibu Joonmyeon terlihat agak terkejut karena jeritan Yixing. Sementara Minseok sudah menutup telinganya karena suara Yixing yang melengking tinggi.

Akhirnya setelah melalui serangkaian pemeriksaan di rumah sakit, Ibu Joonmyeon percaya kalau Yixing memang tidak hamil. Melainkan hanya pusing dan mual karena _hangover_, dan setelah dokter memvonis itu, ibu Joonmyeon langsung menghela nafas kecewa dan menunduk sedih. Sementara Joonmyeon yang berada di sebelahnya tersenyum-senyum lega.

Yixing yang tidak tega memutuskan untuk menghampiri ibu Joonmyeon. Yixing mengusap bahu wanita itu, "Jangan sedih, Nyonya. Nanti jika memang sudah waktunya, anda pasti mendapatkan cucu."

Ibu Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, "Kau memang calon menantu yang terbaik! Joonmyeon tidak salah pilih." Ibu Joonmyeon memeluk Yixing dengan sangat erat.

Yixing mengerjap bingung, kelihatannya dia baru saja membuat satu kesalahan lain karena dia melihat Joonmyeon menatapnya _horror_. "Ah, kurasa tidak seperti itu, Nyonya."

Ibu Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Yixing, "Tidak, tidak. Kau adalah calon menantu yang paling baik, aku sangat merestuimu berhubungan dengan Joonmyeon."

Yixing membulatkan matanya, kenapa hasilnya jadi seperti ini? Dia kan hanya bermaksud untuk menghibur ibunya Joonmyeon.

Sementara Yixing hanya bisa memasang wajah _clueless_ di hadapan ibu Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon tengah menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, ibu Joonmyeon sangat sering datang untuk menemui Yixing dan mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan atau hanya sekedar ke salon bersama. Tadinya Yixing risih, karena biar bagaimanapun juga dia bukanlah kekasih Joonmyeon yang sesungguhnya. Tapi karena ibu Joonmyeon akan langsung memasang wajah sedih ketika Yixing terlihat keberatan menerima ajakannya, Yixing tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan wanita itu.

Dan hari ini Yixing diundang untuk makan siang bersama di rumah keluarga Joonmyeon. Yixing tengah duduk di ruang tengah rumah besar itu bersama ibu Joonmyeon. Wanita itu tengah sibuk menunjukkan foto-foto Joonmyeon saat dia masih bayi.

"Dan ini adalah foto saat Joonmyeon pertama kali masuk TK." Ibu Joonmyeon menunjuk foto seorang anak kecil berponi depan yang memakai seragam TK dengan sangat rapi. Yixing menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa karena dia tidak menyangka presdirnya yang sangat arogan itu bisa terlihat sangat imut saat masih anak-anak.

"_Eomma_, hentikan. Jangan mempermalukanku lebih jauh lagi.." rengek Joonmyeon.

Ibunya berdecak, "_Eomma_ tidak mempermalukanmu. Lagipula, Yixing ini kan kekasihmu, apa yang membuatmu malu?"

Yixing tertawa, "Itu benar, Joonmyeon_-ssi_. Lagipula, anda terlihat sangat imut waktu kecil." Yixing memanggil Joonmyeon dengan namanya demi peran mereka, Joonmyeon meminta Yixing untuk memanggilnya dengan nama saja.

Joonmyeon mendengus tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat raut bahagia ibunya saat melihat Yixing. Kelihatan jelas kalau ibunya sangat menyukai Yixing, bahkan dulu saat Joonmyeon bersama Seulgi ibunya tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu.

"Oya, Yixing_-ah_, dimana orangtuamu tinggal?" tanya ibu Joonmyeon.

"Orang tuaku tinggal di Changsa, aku pindah ke Korea untuk bekerja."

"Oya? Kalau begitu, apa Joonmyeon sudah mengenal kedua orangtuamu?"

Yixing menggeleng, "Tidak, lagipula untuk apa?" tanya Yixing bingung.

Ibu Yixing terlihat bingung, karena itu Joonmyeon segera bertindak. Kepolosan Yixing benar-benar membuat Joonmyeon repot.

Joonmyeon menarik lengan Yixing, "Aku akan mengajak Yixing ke rumah kaca milik _Eomma_."

Ibu Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil, dan Joonmyeon segera menyeret Yixing keluar dari sana. Joonmyeon membawa Yixing melewati taman dan akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di rumah kaca berukuran sedang milik ibu Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu rumah kacanya. Yixing memekik riang saat melihat banyaknya bunga yang mekar di sana. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan Yixing yang sibuk menyentuh tiap bunga.

"Rumah kaca ini milik ibumu?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "_Eomma_ selalu suka bunga, makanya _Appa_ membuatkan rumah kaca ini."

"Ini indah sekali.."

"Kau suka bunga?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Ya, di rumah ibuku juga memiliki taman kecil penuh bunga. Makanya aku juga suka bunga. Tapi, kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"Karena kau dengan segala kepolosanmu itu nyaris saja membongkar rahasia kita. Jangan melupakan soal statusmu yang saat ini menjabat sebagai kekasihku." Joonmyeon menyentil dahi Yixing.

Yixing mengusap dahinya, "Maaf, aku kan lupa.."

"Kau memang selalu lupa, aku curiga kalau sebenarnya kau itu sudah tua."

"Yya! Aku masih 22 tahun!" pekik Yixing tidak terima.

"Oya, lalu kenapa kau bisa sangat pelupa seperti itu?" ejek Joonmyeon.

"Aku pelupa karena aku.. karena aku.. uhm.. karena apa ya?" ujar Yixing dengan nada bingung.

"Pffft! Hahahaha!" Joonmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ucapan dan ekspresi Yixing.

Yixing yang tidak terima karena ditertawakan Joonmyeon mencoba menutup mulut Joonmyeon, tapi karena Joonmyeon mengelak, mereka berdua jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dengan posisi Joonmyeon yang berada di bawah Yixing dan Yixing yang menindih Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terdiam memperhatikan wajah Yixing yang berada di atasnya, tanpa sadar jemarinya bergerak menyusuri pipi Yixing. Yixing agak bergidik karena sentuhan Joonmyeon, tapi dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya dan mendekatkannya pada wajah Yixing.

Sedikit lagi..

Yixing bisa merasakan hidung Joonmyeon yang bersentuhan dengan wajahnya. Yixing menutup matanya dengan perlahan saat wajah Joonmyeon benar-benar dekat dengannya.

Dan..

"Tuan, makan siang sudah siap."

Yixing refleks mendorong kepala Joonmyeon hingga kepala Joonmyeon membentur tanah yang menjadi alas rumah kaca itu. Yixing melompat bangun dengan gugup, dan dengan terburu-buru merapikan pakaiannya yang mungkin kusut karena berbaring di tanah. Sementara _maid_ yang tadi memanggil mereka terlihat datar dan tenang. Tidak kelihatan gugup sama sekali.

Joonmyeon duduk di tanah sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya yang sakit. "Aku segera ke sana."

Yixing melirik Joonmyeon, kemudian berlari kecil mengikuti _maid_ yang berjalan keluar dari rumah kaca.

Yixing memukul kepalanya pelan, "Bodoh! Apa yang kau harapkan? Kenapa kau berharap Presdir arogan itu menciummu?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing mengunyah makan siangnya dengan gugup, dia masih terbayang-bayang kejadian saat di rumah kaca tadi dan itu membuatnya merona saat menatap Joonmyeon. Sementara Joonmyeon makan dengan santai setelah mengganti bajunya yang kotor terkena tanah rumah kaca.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumah kaca? Kenapa kau sampai harus berganti baju, Joonmyeon?" tanya ibu Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap ibunya, "Oh, kami sedikit berguling-guling di sana."

Ibu Joonmyeon memekik senang, "Kalian jauh lebih romantis dari yang _Eomma_ kira."

Joonmyeon mengangguk tidak peduli sementara Yixing merona parah.

Uuh, Yixing benci saat dia harus merona tanpa alasan seperti ini. Bukankah dia membenci Joonmyeon? Lalu kenapa dia merona seperti ini?

Ibu Joonmyeon meletakkan sumpitnya, "Oya, Yixing_-ah_, apa kau ada rencana _weekend_ minggu depan?"

Yixing mengerjap, "Tidak, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami ke rumah nenek Joonmyeon? Minggu depan rencananya kami akan pergi ke sana."

Joonmyeon tersedak sementara Yixing tertawa gugup. "Tidak perlu, Mrs. Kim.." ujar Yixing.

"Lho, kenapa tidak?"

"_Eomma_, aku dan Yixing belum lama menjalin hubungan. Kurasa sebaiknya tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru untuk memperkenalkan Yixing pada nenek." jelas Joonmyeon.

"_Eomma_ sangat menyukai Yixing_-ah_, dia berbeda. Tidak seperti si Seulgi itu, _Eomma_ tidak suka padanya."

"_Eomma_!" sentak Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa kau marah? Itu memang benar kan? Wanita macam apa dia yang meninggalkan calon suaminya disaat pernikahan tinggal menghitung hari?!"

Joonmyeon menggebrak meja makan, "Sudah cukup!" Joonmyeon berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Yixing hanya terdiam memperhatikan punggung Joonmyeon yang menjauh. Dengan ragu-ragu Yixing menoleh ke arah Mrs. Kim, "Mrs. Kim, maaf, tapi kalau boleh tahu. Siapa Seulgi?"

.

.

"Seulgi adalah tunangan Joonmyeon sebelum kemudian dia pergi ke luar negeri demi karir modelnya." ujar ibu Joonmyeon. Saat ini mereka berada di ruang baca yang berada di rumah itu, sementara Joonmyeon menghilang entah kemana.

"Joonmyeon dan Seulgi sudah sangat dekat sejak Joonmyeon mulai bekerja di perusahaan kami. Mulanya aku berpikir Seulgi adalah gadis yang baik, tapi kemudian Seulgi mulai terkenal sebagai model, terutama sejak dia berpacaran dengan Joonmyeon."

"Seulgi adalah seorang model?" tanya Yixing.

"Ya, dia model yang tidak terkenal sebelumnya, kemudian dia bertemu Joonmyeon dan mereka berdua menjadi dekat. Kemudian tak lama setelah berpacaran dengan Joonmyeon, Seulgi menjadi sangat terkenal. Dan Joonmyeon melamar Seulgi, gadis itu menerimanya, tapi kemudian membatalkan pertunangan mereka dia beberapa hari menuju ke pernikahan mereka."

"Sejak itu Joonmyeon menjadi agak pendiam dan tertutup, dia tidak mau dekat dengan gadis lainnya lagi. Karena itu aku sangat bersyukur karena kau menjadi kekasih Joonmyeon, karena itu berarti Joonmyeon sudah bisa melupakan Seulgi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon sedang sibuk membaca beberapa dokumen yang diberikan Minseok padanya ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Joonmyeon meraihnya dan melihat nama _**'Seulgi'**_ di layar ponselnya.

"Seulgi_-ah_?"

"_Oppa! Apa kabar? Oppa baik-baik saja?" _

"Ya, _Oppa_ baik. Kenapa tiba-tiba menelepon? Kau tidak sibuk?"

"_Hmm, ya aku sedang berdiri di hadapan pintu sekarang." _

"Pintu?"

_**Cklek **_

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan dia melihat Seulgi dengan senyum riangnya berdiri di sana sambil memegang ponselnya.

"Aku pulang, _Oppa_!" ujar Seulgi ceria.

Joonmyeon terperangah, dia berdiri dan berlari kecil menghampiri Seulgi kemudian memeluk gadis itu erat-erat sampai tubuhnya agak terangkat dari tanah. Joonmyeon memutar-mutar pelan tubuh Seulgi membuat gadis itu tertawa riang.

Joonmyeon meregangkan pelukannya, "Oh Tuhan, aku tidak percaya kau kembali ke Korea!"

Seulgi tertawa, "_Well_, aku sudah bilang aku pasti kembali, kan?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada kalung yang berada di leher Seulgi. Itu adalah kalung hadiah darinya saat pertunangan mereka, "Kau masih memakai kalung itu?"

Seulgi mengerjap, "Oh, tentu saja. Aku juga masih memakai cincin kita." Seulgi mengangkat jemarinya dan menunjukkan cincin pertunangan mereka yang melingkar di jari manisnya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar melihat cincin itu. "Terima kasih sudah kembali, Seulgi_-ah_."

Seulgi menangkup wajah Joonmyeon, "Aku pasti kembali untuk _Oppa_." Seulgi menarik wajah Joonmyeon dan mengecup bibirnya. Joonmyeon terdiam sebentar kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Seulgi.

Joonmyeon dan Seulgi sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa pintu ruang kerja Joonmyeon tidak tertutup rapat dan di depan pintu ruang kerja itu ada Yixing yang tengah berdiri kaku di sana. Yixing datang untuk memberikan laporan mengenai masalah departemen pemasaran, mulanya dia agak bingung karena Minseok dan Jongin tidak berada di tempat mereka.

Tapi dikarenakan Yixing melihat pintu ruang kerja Joonmyeon agak terbuka, Yixing memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampirinya dan dia melihat pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya nyeri. Joonmyeon terlihat begitu bahagia saat melihat Seulgi dan pria itu terlihat begitu bersemangat saat mencium Seulgi.

Yixing meremas dadanya, "Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim gugur sudah hampir berakhir sekarang. Dan sejak hari dimana Yixing melihat Seulgi kembali, Joonmyeon tidak pernah menghubungi Yixing lagi. Ini membuat Yixing sedikit bersyukur karena dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya saat melihat Joonmyeon dan Seulgi bersama.

Selain itu Seulgi juga sangat sering datang mengunjungi kantor Joonmyeon. Mereka nyaris selalu terlihat bersama dan mulailah beredar kabar kalau Yixing dan Joonmyeon sudah putus dan saat ini Joonmyeon kembali bersama tunangannya dulu.

Yixing tidak berkomentar apa-apa soal itu, Yixing malah terkesan menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar masalah hubungannya dan Joonmyeon. Yixing juga belum bertemu dengan ibu Joonmyeon lagi dikarenakan wanita itu sedang pergi ke rumah nenek Joonmyeon dan kelihatannya dia belum mengetahui soal kabar kembalinya Seulgi ke kehidupan Joonmyeon.

Yixing menghela nafas lelah dan berjalan meninggalkan kantornya, Yixing berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan tidur, kepalanya sakit, hatinya sakit, dan Yixing merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai merasa nyaman berada di sekitar Joonmyeon, padahal dia baru menjadi kekasih pura-pura Joonmyeon selama kurang lebih 3 bulan belakangan ini.

Yixing tidak pernah menyangka kalau pada akhirnya dia akan merasakan perasaan ini pada Joonmyeon. Yixing sudah menceritakan soal hal yang dilihatnya di kantor Joonmyeon dan juga rasa sakit di hatinya pada Minseok. Minseok hanya tersenyum dan menenangkan Yixing yang menangis saat bercerita. Minseok mengatakan kalau itu bukan salah Yixing untuk jatuh cinta pada Joonmyeon, karena memang dibalik sikap arogannya, Joonmyeon adalah seorang pria dengan pesona luar biasa yang pastinya akan membuat wanita manapun jatuh cinta.

Terlebih lagi Yixing berperan sebagai kekasihnya belakangan ini, Yixing memang terlalu polos karena dia nyaris menganggap bahwa semua sikap manis yang diberikan Joonmyeon padanya bukanlah sebuah akting, Yixing selalu terpesona akan semua tingkah manis Joonmyeon saat menjalankan perannya sebagai kekasih Yixing. Yixing yang hanya pernah berpacaran dengan Yifan dan tidak punya pengalaman lebih soal pria jelas saja bisa jatuh cinta dengan mudah pada Joonmyeon.

Yixing menghela nafas lagi, jemarinya bergerak menghapus tetesan airmata di pipinya. Yixing tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk menunggu taksi seperti biasanya.

_**Drrt Drrt **_

Yixing merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

_**From : Yifan Wu **_

_**Yixing, kau ada waktu malam ini? Aku ingin memberikan undangan pertunanganku. **_

Yixing menatap ponselnya dengan datar, dia tidak lagi merasa sakit hati saat membaca pesan dari Yifan soal pertunangannya dengan Tao. Yixing menarik nafas dalam dan memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan agar Yifan menemuinya di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari kantornya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing duduk sambil memainkan gelas berisi _hot chocolate_nya sambil menunggu Yifan, dan tak lama kemudian Yixing melihat sosok Yifan yang berjalan menghampirinya. Yifan segera menempati kursi kosong di hadapan Yixing.

"Hei, kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Yifan.

Yixing menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil, "Tidak juga."

Yifan memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna _silver_ pada Yixing, "Ini undangan pertunanganku nanti. Dan karena pertunangan ini diadakan di China, aku memberikan tiket pesawat juga untukmu. Pastikan kau datang, oke?"

Yixing mengambil undangan itu, "Akan kuusahakan."

Yifan berdecak, "Kau harus datang. Oh, jangan lupa ajak Presdir Kim, Tao bilang dia ingin berkenalan dengan kekasihmu."

Yixing diam saja, dia hanya melemparkan senyum kecilnya pada Yifan.

Yifan melirik arlojinya, "Sebenarnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu saat ini. Aku akan kembali ke China malam ini." ujar Yifan sambil berdiri, "Biar aku yang membayar minumanmu. Sampai ketemu nanti di hari pertunanganku, Yixing."

Yixing mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yifan yang berlari kecil keluar dari café. Yixing menatap undangan berwarna _silver_ di tangannya kemudian Yixing mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar dari café.

Ketika Yixing baru saja keluar dari café, dia berpapasan dengan Joonmyeon yang baru saja keluar dari restoran di sebelah café bersama Seulgi. Yixing diam saja, tangannya mencengkram erat undangan yang berada di tangannya.

Joonmyeon berjalan menghampiri Yixing, "Yixing? Kau sedang apa?"

Yixing mengerjap, "Oh, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Yifan. Dia memberiku ini." ujar Yixing sambil mengangkat undangan yang dipegangnya.

Joonmyeon mengambil undangan yang ada di tangan Yixing, "Apa ini?" Joonmyeon membuka undangan tersebut dan membacanya kemudian dia kembali menatap Yixing, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yixing tersenyum, "Oh ya, aku baik."

Joonmyeon menyipitkan matanya, dia bisa melihat mata Yixing yang berair. Tapi dia menyangka itu karena Yixing sedih Yifan akan segera menikah. Padahal sebenarnya Yixing nyaris menangis karena bahagia Joonmyeon mau kembali berbicara dengannya, tapi dia juga sedih karena dia melihat Joonmyeon sedang bersama Seulgi.

Seulgi yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan Joonmyeon dan Yixing bergerak menghampiri Joonmyeon dan memeluk lengannya, "_Oppa_, siapa dia?"

"Oh, dia.." Joonmyeon terdiam, dia bingung harus memperkenalkan Yixing sebagai siapa.

"Aku Zhang Yixing, salah satu karyawan di perusahaan Presdir Kim." ujar Yixing cepat. Yixing merebut undangan yang ada di tangan Joonmyeon, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Permisi."

Yixing berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Seulgi. Tepat ketika Yixing berbalik, Joonmyeon melepaskan rangkulan Seulgi, "Maaf Seulgi, kau pulang duluan saja."

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" protes Seulgi.

Joonmyeon tersenyum minta maaf, "_Oppa_ ada urusan. Sampai nanti." Joonmyeon berlari kecil mengejar Yixing yang sudah berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka berdua.

Joonmyeon berlari mengejar Yixing dan pada akhirnya dia menangkap lengan Yixing. Joonmyeon memutar tubuh Yixing dan dia terkejut saat melihat wajah Yixing yang basah oleh airmata. Tanpa pikir panjang Joonmyeon menarik Yixing ke pelukannya.

"Ssh, tidak apa-apa, Yixing. Kau pasti bisa menemukan pria yang jauh lebih baik dari Yifan."

Yixing memejamkan matanya dan menangis semakin keras. Dia merasa hatinya begitu sakit saat mendengar kata-kata Joonmyeon, dia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada pria lain, tapi pria itu sudah terlanjur mencintai orang lain. Tuhan, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kenapa cintanya tidak pernah berakhir bahagia?

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Pasti setelah ini akan ada yang mengatakan kalau alurnya terlalu cepat. Tapi lagi-lagi kujelaskan alurnya sama sekali tidak terlalu cepat. Coba kalian perhatikan, di awal cerita, _setting_ waktunya adalah awal musim gugur dan di sini _setting_ waktunya sudah akhir musim gugur. Jika dihitung-hitung, Yixing sudah berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Joonmyeon selama kurang lebih 2-3 bulan.

Waktu yang cukup untuk jatuh cinta kan? Apalagi didukung dengan akting Joonmyeon yang memperlakukan Yixing dengan baik sesuai kontrak mereka (aku memang tidak terlalu menjelaskannya karena nantinya cerita ini akan menjadi terlalu panjang).

Oya, tolong jangan benci pada Seulgi atau Joonmyeon. Ini cuma fiksi, oke?

.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena **


	8. Chapter 8

**Serendipity **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Zhang Yixing (GS!)

Kim Joonmyeon

Kim Minseok (GS!)

Kim Jongin

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Yixing yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya pergi ke Korea untuk melupakan mantannya dan memulai hidup baru dengan tenang. Atau itulah yang ada di pikirannya sebelum dia bertemu Kim Joonmyeon, pria paling arogan dan menyebalkan sedunia. / SuLay _fanfiction_. _Genderswitch_ (GS). AU

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and it's genderswitch. Yixing and Minseok as female. Do not read it if you do not like it. Cerita ini murni fiksi buatanku, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, maka itu adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.**_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello _

Terima kasih banyak atas _review_nya!

.

.

.

_**Enjoy! **_

.

.

.

**Serendipity (Part. Eight) **

Yixing berjalan menghampiri ruangan Joonmyeon. Saat ini waktunya istirahat siang jadi Yixing memutuskan untuk menemui Joonmyeon. Kemarin Yixing tidak sempat mengatakannya karena Joonmyeon langsung pulang setelah mengantarnya pulang kemarin.

_Tok Tok Tok _

Yixing mendengar suara _'Masuk,'_ dari dalam. Yixing membuka pintunya dan dia melihat Joonmyeon tengah sibuk dengan beberapa berkas di hadapannya. Yixing berdiri di hadapan Joonmyeon dan membungkuk sopan.

Joonmyeon mendongak menatap Yixing, "Yixing? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta anda melakukan sesuatu, Presdir Kim."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin anda menemaniku ke pesta pertunangan Yifan dan Tao akhir minggu ini."

Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Tentu saja, itu perjanjian kita, kan?"

Yixing menarik nafas dalam, "Dan setelahnya aku ingin anda membatalkan kontrak diantara kita, Presdir Kim."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin menghentikan kontrak itu. Aku merasa anda sudah tidak membutuhkan bantuanku lagi, sekarang Nona Seulgi sudah kembali, anda tidak membutuhkan kekasih kontrak disaat anda sudah mendapatkan tunangan anda kembali."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, Yixing?"

"Karena aku bosan terus-menerus ditanyai mengenai hubungan kita, Presdir. Aku ingin mengatakan kepada mereka kalau aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi denganmu, karena itulah aku ingin menghentikan kontrak kita."

Joonmyeon terdiam, dia memperhatikan wajah Yixing yang terlihat sangat lelah, bahkan Joonmyeon bisa melihat bagian bawah mata Yixing yang menghitam. "Baiklah, aku setuju."

Yixing tersenyum lega, "Terima kasih banyak, Presdir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangan Joonmyeon. Tadi Yixing baru saja menceritakan soal permintaan Yixing untuk menemaninya ke pesta Yifan dan permintaan Yixing soal pembatalan kontrak mereka. Minseok membuka pintu ruang kerja Joonmyeon dan dia melihat pria itu tengah berdiri di hadapan lemari besar berisi arsip, buku, dan dokumen lainnya.

Joonmyeon menoleh menatap Minseok, "Oh, Minseok_-ssi_. Ada apa?"

Minseok berjalan cepat menghampiri Joonmyeon dan..

_**Bugh **_

Minseok meninju perut Joonmyeon hingga dia terbatuk. Joonmyeon mengerang, "Astaga, ada apa denganmu?!"

Minseok mengambil langkah mundur, "Itu pembalasanku untuk Yixing." Minseok menepuk-nepuk bahu Joonmyeon, "Dan ini ucapan terima kasih karena kau mau membatalkan kontrak dengan Yixing."

Minseok berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Joonmyeon, tapi kemudian dia berhenti di ambang pintu, "Dan aku peringatkan padamu untuk tidak mendekati Yixing lagi setelah kalian memutuskan kontrak diantara kalian."

Joonmyeon yang masih sibuk memegang perutnya yang sakit hanya bisa terdiam menatap Minseok dengan raut wajah bingung.

Minseok melemparkan senyum kecilnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengelus perutnya lagi, "Aish, kalau dia bukan sekretaris sekaligus temanku, aku pasti sudah memecatnya. Sial, perutku sakit sekali, aku tidak menyangka Minseok sekuat itu."

Sementara Minseok bersandar di pintu ruang kerja Joonmyeon. Jemarinya mengelus buku-buku jarinya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk meninju Joonmyeon. Minseok menghela nafas pelan, "Ini yang terbaik, Yixing memang sebaiknya tidak terlibat dengan Joonmyeon lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah pesta pertunangan Yifan dan Tao, pestanya diselenggarakan di sebuah hotel mewah yang berada di China. Joonmyeon menepati janjinya untuk datang bersama Yixing, bahkan Joonmyeon menolak ajakan Seulgi untuk pergi bersama karena dia akan pergi ke China bersama Yixing. Joonmyeon juga mengosongkan jadwalnya sejak hari Jumat lalu, padahal dia baru pergi bersama Yixing ke China di hari Sabtu pagi, karena pestanya diadakan di Sabtu malam.

Yixing juga mengatakan pada Joonmyeon untuk segera kembali ke Korea setelah pesta karena Yixing harus mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja di hari Seninnya. Padahal Joonmyeon sudah memesan kamar untuk mereka berdua hingga Minggu nanti (kamarnya terpisah, tentu saja). Yixing berjalan sambil bergandengan dengan sikap yang professional, terlalu professional hingga terkesan seolah Yixing dan Joonmyeon sedang bertengkar.

"Yixing, bersikaplah lebih natural. Kau membuat kita berdua seperti baru selesai melakukan baku tembak, wajahmu kelihatan tidak nyaman dan ekspresimu terlihat kesal luar biasa." Joonmyeon menepuk-nepuk tangan Yixing.

Yixing menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dia menampakkan senyumannya yang sangat tidak tulus. "Oke, aku akan berusaha dengan lebih baik untuk tugas terakhir ini."

Joonmyeon terdiam, dia merasa sedikit sakit hati saat mendengar Yixing mengucapkan 'tugas'. Bukankah itu berarti Yixing menganggap kebersamaan mereka hanyalah tugas belaka? Joonmyeon tidak tahu kenapa tadi dia benci mendengar Yixing mengatakan itu.

Yixing berjalan cepat memasuki ruangan pesta dan Yixing segera berjalan menghampiri Yifan dan Tao. Yixing tersenyum tipis, "Selamat atas pertunangan kalian."

Yifan dan Tao menoleh ke arah Yixing. Yifan bereaksi lebih cepat dengan memeluk Yixing, "Yixing! Kau datang."

Joonmyeon berdehem dan Yifan segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Oh, anda juga datang, Presdir Kim."

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku harus menemani kekasihku ini, kan? Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas pertunanganmu."

Yifan tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Oya Tao, ini Yixing, teman baikku dan ini Presdir Kim Joonmyeon, kekasihnya."

Tao tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua, "Terima kasih sudah datang ke acara ini. Kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar dan memeluk pinggang Yixing, "Terima kasih, doakan saja agar kami cepat menyusul kalian."

Tao mengangguk antusias, "Oh ya, kalian harus cepat menyusul kami. Aku dan Yifan pasti datang ke pertunangan atau pernikahan kalian."

Joonmyeon tertawa, "Aku juga pasti akan mengundang kalian."

"Yixing, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Yifan memecah obrolan diantara Joonmyeon dan Tao, Joonmyeon menoleh memperhatikan wajah Yixing. Yixing memang terlihat agak pucat. "Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengelus pipi Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk kecil, "Kurasa aku hanya mengalami _jetlag_ biasa." Yixing menekan kepalanya yang terasa pusing, "Maaf, tapi kurasa aku harus pergi."

Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya karena Yixing agak limbung, "Kita kembali ke kamar kita sekarang."

Joonmyeon dan Yixing memang menginap di hotel yang sama dengan tempat diadakannya pesta untuk efisiensi waktu dan tempat. Joonmyeon membimbing Yixing keluar dari ruangan pesta dan membawanya ke kamar Yixing.

Joonmyeon memasukkan kunci kamar Yixing dan membantu Yixing untuk duduk di tempat tidur. "Aku akan menelepon untuk membatalkan tiket kita berdua dan memesan tiket baru."

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon lemah, "Kenapa?"

Joonmyeon berdecak, "Yixing, kondisimu sangat buruk saat ini. Istirahatlah dulu, aku akan meminta pihak hotel untuk memanggilkan dokter."

Yixing menangkap tangan Joonmyeon sebelum dia keluar dari kamar, "Kumohon, aku ingin cepat pulang.."

Joonmyeon menunduk memperhatikan wajah Yixing, Yixing terlihat sangat pucat. "Ganti pakaianmu dan berbaringlah, aku akan memanggil dokter. Soal kepulangan kita, aku akan memanggil _jet_ milikku untuk mengantar kita pulang. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu naik pesawat komersial dengan kondisi seperti itu."

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Presdir."

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan melangkah keluar dari kamar. Dia menghubungi pihak hotel dan meminta mereka untuk memanggil dokter terbaik untuk Yixing. Kemudian Joonmyeon meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Jongin.

"Jongin, ini aku. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan _jet_ milikku untuk lepas landas dari China ke Korea dini hari nanti."

"_Apa? Tapi kenapa, Presdir?" _

"Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan. Dan tolong bawa perawat dari Korea untuk _stand-by_ di _jet_ itu. Pastikan mereka membawa peralatan dan obat-obatan mereka. Cari perawat terbaik."

"_Apakah anda sakit, Presdir?" _

"Bukan aku yang sakit. Kalau aku sedang sakit, aku tidak mungkin bisa memberimu perintah seperti ini."

"_Kalau begitu, apa perlu saya memerintahkan ambulans untuk stand-by di tempat anda mendarat nanti? Kelihatannya seseorang yang sedang sakit itu menderita sekali." _

Joonmyeon terdiam, "Tidak, tidak perlu. Jangan berlebihan, Jongin."

"_Oh, tapi kelihatannya anda khawatir sekali. Jadi saya mengira orang itu pastinya sedang sakit parah." _

Joonmyeon terdiam, "Cepat siapkan apa yang tadi aku katakan padamu."

"_Baik, Presdir." _

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan. Dia baru menyadari kalau ucapan Jongin ada benarnya. Kenapa dia begitu khawatir mengenai kondisi Yixing? Seharusnya dia hanya perlu menunda penerbangan mereka hingga dini hari kan? Tidak perlu memanggil _jet_nya segala.

Joonmyeon memijat pelipisnya pelan, "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Joonmyeon." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Yixing sudah kembali bekerja dengan giat dan begitu pula dengan Joonmyeon. Dan selama beberapa hari ini, tepatnya setelah mereka membatalkan kontrak mereka, Joonmyeon belum bertemu lagi dengan Yixing. Selain karena dia memang sibuk, Joonmyeon juga disibukkan dengan kehadiran Seulgi yang seperti biasanya selalu datang mengunjunginya.

Mulanya Joonmyeon senang-senang saja, toh dia memang sudah menganggap Seulgi sebagai adiknya sebelum kemudian melamarnya. Tapi sekarang entah kenapa dia agak merasa risih dengan kehadiran Seulgi, terlebih gadis itu selalu menagih janji Joonmyeon untuk meneruskan pernikahan mereka jika Seulgi kembali ke Korea.

Ya, dulu memang Joonmyeon lah yang mengizinkan Seulgi pergi demi mengejar karirnya walaupun saat itu pernikahan mereka tinggal menghitung hari. Mulanya Seulgi tidak mau, tapi karena Joonmyeon mendesaknya, akhirnya Seulgi memutuskan untuk pergi. Memang tidak ada yang mengetahui cerita ini selain Joonmyeon dan Seulgi. Seulgi sendiri yang mengatakan pada Joonmyeon untuk menceritakan kalau dia memilih pergi di beberapa hari menjelang pernikahan mereka demi karirnya. Seulgi tidak mau mencemari nama baik Joonmyeon, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi sosok yang dihina orang lain.

Joonmyeon sangat menghargai pengorbanan Seulgi dan karenanya dia kembali menyambut Seulgi dengan tangan terbuka ketika gadis itu muncul di kehidupannya lagi. Tapi sekarang, Joonmyeon mulai merasa ragu dengan keputusannya untuk membiarkan Seulgi kembali bersamanya. Dan alasan Joonmyeon ragu adalah karena kehadiran Yixing, mulanya Joonmyeon hanya menganggap Yixing sebagai partnernya dalam hal kontrak mereka.

Tapi setelah beberapa bulan bersama Yixing, Joonmyeon mulai merasa nyaman bersamanya. Terlebih lagi Yixing adalah gadis yang sangat polos dan ceroboh, kepolosan Yixing selalu membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum. Dan ketika Yixing mengatakan untuk membatalkan kontrak mereka, Joonmyeon nyaris saja meneriakkan kata _'Tidak!'_ keras-keras karena sesungguhnya, dia memang tidak mau membatalkan kontraknya.

Joonmyeon membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan kertas kontrak mereka. Yixing sudah meminta Joonmyeon untuk memusnahkan kontrak itu, tapi Joonmyeon hanya mengiyakannya saja dan tidak melakukannya.

Jemari Joonmyeon mengelus tanda tangan Yixing di kertas itu. Dia tersenyum saat teringat raut kesal Yixing saat akan menandatangani perjanjian itu.

"_Oppa_!"

Joonmyeon mendongak dan dengan cepat memasukkan kembali surat kontrak tersebut ke laci meja kerjanya saat dia melihat Seulgi yang berlari kecil ke arah mejanya.

"Seulgi_-ah_, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajak _Oppa_ makan siaaangg~"

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar ya. _Oppa_ akan bersiap-siap dulu." Joonmyeon beranjak untuk pergi ke toilet.

Seulgi mengangguk kemudian dia duduk di kursi Joonmyeon. Dia memang selalu melakukannya saat menunggu Joonmyeon di ruangannya. Mata Seulgi tidak sengaja tertuju pada salah satu laci di meja kerja Joonmyeon yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Seulgi membuka laci tersebut dan dia hanya menemukan selembar kertas di dalamnya. Seulgi membuka lipatan kertasnya dan membaca sederetan kalimat di kertas itu. "Ini… surat kontrak antara _Oppa_ dan Zhang Yixing." Seulgi terdiam, "Zhang Yixing? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama ini.."

Seulgi menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah! Dia yang waktu itu bertemu denganku dan _Oppa_ di depan restoran." Seulgi menatap kertas itu lagi, "Jadi, dia berpura-pura sebagai kekasih _Oppa_?"

"Seulgi_-ah_? Kau sedang apa?"

Seulgi terlonjak dan dengan cepat dia memasukkan kertas itu kembali ke tempatnya. Untungnya Joonmyeon berdiri di balik meja jadi dia tidak melihat apa yang Seulgi lakukan. Seulgi tersenyum manis, "Tidak, aku hanya melamun."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya kemudian dia tertawa kecil, "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah."

Joonmyeon dan Seulgi berjalan bersama, namun disaat mereka berdua melewati _lobby_. Mereka berpapasan dengan Yixing dan Minwoo. Mereka berdua menunduk sopan pada Joonmyeon.

"Aah, Manajer Park, bagaimana perkembangan pameran di Jeju nanti?" tanya Joonmyeon sementara matanya beberapa kali melirik Yixing yang menunduk diam di sebelah Minwoo.

Minwoo tersenyum lebar, "Persiapannya berjalan dengan sangat baik. Lusa, aku dan Yixing_-ssi_ akan pergi ke sana untuk mengawasi pameran itu."

"Kau dan Nona Zhang?"

Minwoo mengangguk, "Ya, aku menugaskan Yixing_-ssi_ untuk mengerjakan proyek ini dan kerjanya sangat bagus."

Joonmyeon mengangguk paham, "Aah, begitu ya.."

Seulgi memperhatikan interaksi mereka dalam diam. Dia menyadari kalau Joonmyeon beberapa kali menatap Yixing sementara Yixing terus menerus menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing baru saja selesai membereskan sisa pekerjaanya ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang menghampirinya dan mengetuk sekat mejanya. Yixing mendongak dan melihat Tiffany menatapnya. Tiffany merupakan orang yang paling sedih ketika Yixing menjelaskan kalau dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Joonmyeon. Bahkan Tiffany memeluk Yixing dan mengatakan kalau dia pasti akan mendengarkan segala curhatan Yixing soal Joonmyeon. Yixing hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat itu, Tiffany terdengar begitu serius.

"Ada apa, Tiffany?" Yixing memang tidak lagi memanggil Tiffany dengan embel-embel _–ssi_, karena gadis itu yang memintanya.

"Nona Seulgi ingin bertemu denganmu, dia menunggu di _cafeteria_ kantor."

Yixing terdiam sebentar kemudian dia mengangguk paham, "Kalau begitu, aku keluar sebentar ya."

Tiffany mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya, memberikan gestur memberi semangat untuk Yixing. "Semangat! Kalau kau butuh aku untuk membantumu menghajarnya, katakan saja. Aku akan dengan senang hati menjambak rambutnya untukmu!" ujar Tiffany berapi-api.

Yixing tertawa, dia mengambil blazernya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

Yixing berjalan menuju cafeteria dan dia melihat sosok Seulgi yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja. Dan karena saat ini bukanlah jam istirahat, _cafeteria_ terlihat begitu sepi. Yixing berjalan menghampiri Seulgi dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Jadi, ada apa, Nona Seulgi?"

Seulgi tersenyum menatap Yixing, "Terima kasih kau mau datang. Maaf, kalau aku mengganggumu."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

Seulgi menarik nafas dalam, jemarinya memainka cangkir teh di hadapannya. "Aku menemukan surat kontrak diantara kau dan Joonmyeon _Oppa_."

Yixing terdiam, dia menatap Seulgi sementara tubuhnya menegang menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari Seulgi.

"Jadi, aku ingin menanyakannya padamu. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi kontrakku dan Presdir sudah berakhir. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan berurusan lagi dengannya."

Seulgi tersenyum kecil, "Apa kau mencintai _Oppa_?"

Yixing terdiam selama beberapa detik, "Tidak."

Seulgi menarik nafas dalam, "Tujuanku ke sini adalah untuk menanyakan ini padamu. Aku tidak ingin _Oppa_ memiliki hubungan dengan gadis lain disaat kami bermaksud untuk meneruskan rencana pernikahan kami."

Yixing tersentak, "Ka-kalian akan menikah?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Seulgi mengangguk kecil, "Aku dan Joonmyeon _Oppa_ sudah berjanji untuk melanjutkan pernikahan kami setelah aku kembali." Seulgi melirik arlojinya, "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Seulgi berdiri, "Sampai bertemu lagi, Yixing_-ssi_.."

Setelah Seulgi pergi, Yixing hanya bisa diam di meja itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Mereka akan menikah.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yixing dan Minwoo sudah tiba di Jeju. Mereka akan mengurus pameran yang disponsori oleh perusahaan. Minwoo mengajak Yixing berkeliling _resort_ dan menunjukkan beberapa tempat penting seperti tempat-tempat pameran akan diadakan dan beberapa ruang rapat yang akan mereka gunakan.

Minwoo dan Yixing sedang mengitari _lobby_ ketika tiba-tiba saja langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat sosok seorang pria yang pastinya sangat familiar bagi mereka berdua.

Minwoo segera membungkuk sopan, "Presdir Kim.." sapanya.

Sementara Yixing hanya berdiri kaku di sana dengan mata yang terfokus pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, "Aku datang untuk melihat pekerjaan kalian. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan jika aku ikut berada di sini."

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Sekarang sudah jelas kan kenapa Joonmyeon mau menerima Seulgi kembali? Itu karena waktu itu Joonmyeon sendiri yang menyuruh Seulgi mengejar karirnya dan karena Seulgi mau mengorbankan nama baiknya agar tidak mencemari nama baik Joonmyeon.

Makanya, jangan marah dulu terhadap Seulgi dan Joonmyeon, oke? Haha

Dan soal masalah Joonmyeon yang tidak peka, itu karena Joonmyeon menganggap Yixing itu membencinya. Makanya dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran kalau Yixing menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena **


	9. Chapter 9

**Serendipity **

**Disclaimer** : _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Zhang Yixing (GS!)

Kim Joonmyeon

Kim Minseok (GS!)

Kim Jongin

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Yixing yang baru saja putus dari pacarnya pergi ke Korea untuk melupakan mantannya dan memulai hidup baru dengan tenang. Atau itulah yang ada di pikirannya sebelum dia bertemu Kim Joonmyeon, pria paling arogan dan menyebalkan sedunia. / SuLay _fanfiction_. _Genderswitch_ (GS). AU

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and it's genderswitch. Yixing and Minseok as female. Do not read it if you do not like it. Cerita ini murni fiksi buatanku, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, maka itu adalah murni ketidaksengajaan.**_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello _

Terima kasih banyak atas _review_nya!

_And sorry for this late update_ ^^v

.

.

.

_**Enjoy! **_

.

.

.

**Serendipity (Part. Nine) **

Yixing mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya walaupun Joonmyeon terus menerus membuntutinya dengan alasan 'mengontrol pekerjaan anak buahnya'. Yixing sibuk memberikan tanda _checklist_ di kertas yang dipegangnya, dia harus memastikan seluruh barang pameran yang akan diselenggarakan berada dalam tempat yang tepat atau pameran ini bisa kacau.

Yixing menghela nafas keras kemudian dia berbalik menatap Joonmyeon yang berjalan dua langkah di belakangnya, "Bisakah anda berhenti mengikuti saya, Presdir? Saya sedang mencoba untuk bekerja di sini."

"Dan aku juga sedang mengawasi karyawanku bekerja saat ini. Pameran yang kusponsori ini memakan biaya yang sangat besar, Nona Zhang. Aku harus memastikan semuanya sempurna agar aku tidak rugi."

Yixing memutar bola matanya, "Anda tidak akan rugi, Presdir Kim. Saya dan Manajer Park sudah bekerja keras untuk pameran ini."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya, dia sedikit tidak suka mendengar ucapan Yixing yang seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa dia bekerja berdua dengan Manajer Park. "Sepertinya kalian dekat sekali. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Yixing yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang pameran menghentikan langkahnya, "Manajer Park adalah pria yang baik, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya."

Joonmyeon terdiam, "Apa kau lebih menyukai dia daripada aku?"

Kali ini Yixing membalikkan badannya dan menatap Joonmyeon, "Maaf?"

"Apa kau lebih menyukai dia, Yixing?"

"Saya tidak tahu apa maksud ucapan anda, Presdir. Tapi saya menyukai Manajer Park karena dia adalah rekan kerja saya dan saya menghormati anda sebagai Presdir perusahaan saya."

"Berhentilah menggunakan nada formal saat bicara denganku, Yixing!" bentak Joonmyeon.

Yixing terkejut, dia memeluk berkas di dadanya erat-erat. "Saya hanya menunjukkan sisi profesionalitas saya. Saya tidak ingin dituduh sebagai karyawan yang tidak sopan."

Joonmyeon mendengus keras, "Lupakan soal hubungan atasan dan bawahan itu. Saat ini hanya ada kau dan aku di sini. Dan kita benar-benar perlu bicara soal kontrak kita."

"Saya sudah memutuskan untuk membatalkan kontrak kita dan anda sudah setuju, Presdir. Jadi katakan pada Nona Seulgi bahwa anda akan segera menikah dengannya agar dia tidak perlu mendatangi saya lagi." Yixing membungkuk sopan, "Saya permisi."

Joonmyeon menatap punggung Yixing yang menjauh dengan tatapan bingung, "Seulgi? Apa hubungannya Seulgi dengan semua ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan ketika dia baru keluar dari _lift_, dia berpapasan dengan Minwoo yang sedang menunggu _lift_.

"Lho, Yixing_-ssi_? Kau sudah selesai? Aku baru saja mau menyusulmu."

Yixing mendongak menatap Minwoo, "Ya, kau mau membicarakan soal pameran besok?"

Minwoo mengangguk, "Itulah alasanku ingin menghampirimu."

Yixing menarik tangan Minwoo ke dalam _lift_, "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini sambil minum sesuatu."

Yixing membawa Minwoo ke _bar_ di lantai paling atas, Yixing segera memesan satu _scotch vermouth_ sementara Minwoo hanya memesan soda.

"Yixing_-ssi_? Kurasa ini bukan saatnya untuk mabuk-mabukkan." ujar Minwoo pelan.

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti cukup sadar untuk bekerja besok malam walaupun sekarang aku menghabiskan sebotol _vermouth_."

Yixing menyesap isi gelasnya kemudian dia membuka map berisi kertas yang sejak tadi dibawanya. "Jadi, aku akan melaporkan soal hasil _final check_ku."

Minwoo mulai memperhatikan penjelasan Yixing namun sekitar 20 menit kemudian dan setelah menghabiskan tiga _scotch vermouth_, Yixing mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia mabuk. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan duduknya juga tidak fokus.

Minwoo mengguncang bahu Yixing, "Yixing_-ssi_? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Yixing terkikik pelan, "Aku? Aku baik. Tenang saja, Manajer Park.."

Minwoo menahan tangan Yixing yang akan menghabiskan _scotch_ keempatnya, "Hentikan, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Minwoo memapah tubuh Yixing keluar dari _bar_ hotel dan membawanya menuju _lift_. Minwoo menekan tombol angka 12 dan _lift_ bergerak turun, selama di dalam _lift_, Yixing terus saja memeluk Minwoo sambil menggumamkan _'Myeonnie'_ hingga membuat Minwoo sedikit bingung. Siapa _'Myeonnie'_ yang dimaksud oleh Yixing?

Tepat ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai 12, Minwoo dan Yixing langsung berhadapan dengan sosok Joonmyeon. Minwoo memapah Yixing keluar dari _lift_ sementara Joonmyeon memperhatikan dengan ekspersi tidak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon dingin.

Minwoo membetulkan posisi Yixing yang sedikit merosot, "Dia mengajakku berdiskusi soal pekerjaan, tapi dia mabuk setelah menghabiskan tiga gelas _vermouth_."

Mata Joonmyeon membulat, kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Sini, biar aku yang mengantarnya ke kamar."

Yixing menepis tangan Joonmyeon, "Tidak! Sebaiknya kau mengurusi tunanganmu yang cantik itu. Tidak usah sok peduli padaku!" Yixing mendelik pada Joonmyeon kemudian beralih memeluk leher Minwoo, "Ayoo~ Minwoo_-ah_~ kita ke kamarku sajaa~"

Minwoo membulatkan matanya _shock_ karena perbedaan nada suara Yixing dan juga karena ulah Yixing yang menempelkan tubuhnya erat-erat pada Minwoo. Minwoo semakin canggung apalagi saat Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"E-eh.. anu.. Presdir Kim, ini tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan. Saya hanya bermaksud mengantar Nona Zhang ke kamarnya, sungguh."

Joonmyeon menarik Yixing kasar hingga sekarang Yixing jatuh ke pelukannya. Minwoo segera mengambil langkah mundur, "Saya permisi Presdir."

Minwoo segera melompat masuk dalam _lift_ sambil menampakkan senyuman minta maafnya pada Joonmyeon. Tepat setelah pintu lift tertutup, Minwoo menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hhhh, _lovers problem_. Untung aku tidak punya kekasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon memapah Yixing yang terus saja memberontak menuju kamarnya. Joonmyeon mulai jengah setelah tiga kali mendapat pukulan dari Yixing hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggendong Yixing ke arah kamarnya.

Yixing meronta keras hingga ada beberapa tamu hotel yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Joonmyeon memberikan senyum tampannya pada seorang _ahjumma_ yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan curiga, "Istriku agak mabuk, jadi aku membawanya ke kamar."

_Ahjumma_ itu mengangguk kecil, "Kurasa istrimu sedang kesal, Nak. Sebaiknya kau segera tenangkan dia."

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan, dengan santainya dia merogoh kantung celana _jeans_ yang dikenakan Yixing dan menarik keluar sebuah _card key_ dari sana. Setelah membuka pintu kamar Yixing, Joonmyeon segera menendang pintunya agar menutup.

Joonmyeon membawa Yixing ke tempat tidurnya dan menurunkannya di sana, "Tenangkan dirimu."

Yixing menepis tangan Joonmyeon yang masih berada dekat dengan tubuhnya, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!"

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Yixing mendongak, dia tidak sadar kalau dia menangis dan airmatanya membuat _eyeliner_ serta _mascara_ di sekitar matanya luntur hingga memunculkan noda hitam di sekeliling matanya, terlebih lagi rambutnya agak acak-acakkan sementara pakaiannya juga kusut karena meronta. Kesimpulannya penampilan Yixing benar-benar seperti orang gila.

Yixing mencengkram kaus bagian depan Joonmyeon, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Seharusnya kau berhenti bersikap baik padaku agar aku bisa melupakanmu! Kenapa kau melakukan ini dan membuatku semakin sulit melupakanmu?! Aku membencimu, Joonmyeon! Aku membencimu!" jerit Yixing.

Joonmyeon menarik lengan Yixing yang mencengkram kausnya dan memaksa Yixing untuk mendongak menatapnya, "Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu dengan melupakanku?"

Yixing mendongak, dia masih terisak. "Aku menyukaimu, Joonmyeon. Aku menyukaimu.."

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya dan sebelum dia sempat bereaksi lebih lanjut Yixing sudah menggerakkan tangannya yang masih dipegang Joonmyeon untuk menarik tengkuk Joonmyeon dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Joonmyeon _shock_, tentu saja. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mencium Yixing dan terlebih lagi Yixinglah yang lebih dulu menciumnya. Joonmyeon terlena dan membalas ciuman Yixing dengan panas, membuat Yixing mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan.

Joonmyeon mulai hilang akal saat Yixing mengarahkan tangannya menuju pinggang gadis itu. Namun sebelum Joonmyeon meneruskan nafsunya, Yixing sudah terkulai dan tertidur pulas. Meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang sudah dalam keadaan nyaris tegang karena ciuman panasnya dan Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Aish! Apa yang tadi nyaris saja aku lakukan? Untung saja dia tiba-tiba tertidur."

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang tertidur pulas, dan dia agak sedikit merona saat melihat bibir Yixing yang membengkak. Dengan cepat Joonmyeon membetulkan posisi Yixing dan menyelimutinya. Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan sambil mengusap kepala Yixing, "Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku, Yixing. Aku senang mendengarnya, tapi maafkan aku, aku.. masih belum bisa mengatakan aku juga menyukaimu saat ini."

Joonmyeon tersenyum sekali lagi kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari kamar Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Yixing terbangun dengan kepala pusing luar biasa dan perut mual. Yixing mengerang pelan, dia benci _hangover_. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut mengerikan, Yixing berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Jika saja Yixing dalam kondisi prima, dia pasti akan menjerit saat melihat betapa menyedihkan dan menyeramkannya wajahnya saat ini. Matanya agak bengkak dengan riasan mata yang luntur dimana-mana, kulit pucat, rambut berantakan dan bibirnya yang membengkak.

Huh? Bibir yang membengkak?

Yixing meraba bibirnya, apa semalam dia menggigit bibirnya sambil menahan mabuk setelah minum beberapa gelas _vermouth_?

Tapi yang lebih penting, siapa yang membawanya ke kamar? Apa Manajer Park yang melakukannya? Jika iya, Yixing harus segera minta maaf sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu karena dia yakin dirinya yang sedang mabuk pasti sangat merepotkan.

Yixing menggaruk kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Dia harus segera sarapan dan minum beberapa obat sakit kepala sekarang.

.

.

.

Yixing menemukan sosok Minwoo yang sedang sarapan di restoran hotel. Dengan cepat Yixing berjalan menghampiri meja Minwoo, "Selamat pagi, Manajer Park."

Minwoo mendongak, "Oh, Yixing_-ssi_. Duduklah."

Yixing duduk di mejanya dan tak lama kemudian ada seorang _waiter_ yang menawarkan kopi, Yixing menolak dengan halus dan memilih untuk dibawakan _orange juice_ dan sepiring _omellete beef_. Yixing kembali menatap Minwoo setelah _waiter_ itu pergi, "Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu semalam, Manajer Park."

Minwoo tersenyum, "Bukan masalah, tapi bagaimana kondisimu? Kau sudah merasa jauh lebih baik?"

Yixing tersenyum, "Aku hanya sakit kepala, setelah minum obat juga pasti sembuh."

Minwoo mengangguk paham, "Oya, kemana Presdir Kim?"

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, "Maaf?"

"Iya, semalam Presdir Kim yang membawamu ke kamar. Aku hanya membawamu sampai lantai tempat kamarmu berada. Kupikir kalian bersama semalam."

Wajah Yixing memerah, "Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun, tidak mungkin kami bersama semalam."

Minwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oya? Tapi kemarin kau terus meracaukan nama _'Myeonnie'_ dan kupikir itu adalah Presdir Kim, dan setelah melihat sikap Presdir Kim semalam, aku semakin yakin soal kau dan Presdir Kim." Minwoo tersenyum kecil, "Walaupun aku terkesan cuek, tapi aku selalu mendengarkan ocehan Tiffany soal hubunganmu dan Presdir Kim. Tiffany itu memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat orang lain mendengarkan omongannya."

Yixing terdiam, "Maksud anda, semalam Presdir Kim mengantarku ke kamar?"

Minwoo mengangguk, "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian berbaikkan? Tiffany pasti akan menjerit girang saat mendengar kalian berbaikkan."

Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Presdir Kim, Manajer Park. Lagipula, Presdir Kim sudah memiliki Nona Seulgi, sangat tidak sopan jika aku berada di antara mereka."

"Seulgi? Ah, maksudmu mantan tunangan Presdir itu? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tahu Presdir Kim akan lebih memilihmu dibandingkan dengan mantan tunangannya itu."

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu yakin?" tanyanya, tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa non-formal.

Minwoo tersenyum misterius, "Karena aku laki-laki dan aku lebih mengerti sikap Presdir Kim padamu." Minwoo tertawa dan menepuk pipi Yixing, "Jangan terlalu cepat terpuruk, aku yakin Presdir Kim akan memilihmu."

Yixing mendelik, "Kenapa kau terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan putrinya yang baru saja diputuskan pacarnya?"

Minwoo tertawa lagi, "Astaga, kau lucu sekali. Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Presdir Kim bisa terpesona padamu."

Wajah Yixing memerah, "Aish, sudah kubilang aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya!"

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari meja Minwoo dan Yixing, Joonmyeon duduk diam memperhatikan mereka. Sesekali dahinya akan mengernyit tidak suka saat Minwoo melakukan _skinship_ pada Yixing seerti mengelus kepalanya atau menepuk pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minwoo dan Yixing sedang sibuk membereskan pekerjaan mereka karena pameran hari pertama sudah selesai dengan Joonmyeon yang senantiasa mengikuti mereka ketika tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara lengkingan wanita yang meneriakkan kata _'Oppa!'_.

Mereka bertiga menoleh dan mereka melihat sosok gadis dengan rambut panjang tengah berlari menghampiri mereka.

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya, "Seulgi?"

Seulgi tersenyum riang dan berhenti di hadapan Joonmyeon, "Aku tidak menyangka _Oppa_ akan menginap di hotel ini."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Jeju?"

"Aku? Aku ada acara pemotretan besok siang, makanya aku ada di sini."

Joonmyeon mengangguk paham, "Kau menginap di sini?"

Seulgi mengangguk, "Ya, aku model pertama yang sampai di sini. _Staff_ dan model lainnya baru akan sampai besok. Aku sengaja berangkat lebih cepat agar tidak kelelahan."

Joonmyeon mengangguk paham. Sementara Yixing memperhatikan interaksi mereka dalam diam. Minwoo yang menyadari perubahan suasana hati Yixing meremas tangan gadis itu lembut.

"Mau minum kopi?" tawar Minwoo.

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Boleh."

Minwoo menarik Yixing meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih berbicara dengan Seulgi. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah _cake shop_ yang berada di hotel itu. Yixing duduk dan memesan _hot chocolate_ serta satu _ogura cake_. Sementara Minwoo memesan satu _café latte_.

Yixing memainkan jemarinya dengan membuat pola abstrak di atas meja kaca tempat mereka duduk. Pikirannya melayang ke interaksi Joonmyeon dan Seulgi, seharusnya dia sudah tahu kalau Joonmyeon dan Seulgi memang pasti bersama kembali. Tapi kenapa dia masih saja merasa tidak rela?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yixing mendongak dan menatap Minwoo, "Aku baik. Terima kasih sudah mau mengajakku menjauh tadi."

Minwoo mengangkat bahunya, "Bukan masalah."

Yixing tersenyum, "Kau tahu, Manajer Park? Kau benar-benar sosok pria _gentleman_, seharusnya kau segera punya kekasih."

Minwoo tertawa, "Aku tidak tertarik."

Yixing tersenyum miring, "Kau yakin? Kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat, Tiffany bisa direbut oleh orang lain. Kudengar Nichkhun si manajer HRD itu menyukai Tiffany."

Minwoo tersedak kopinya, "Apa?!"

Yixing tersenyum lebar, "Jadi benar kalau kau menyukai Tiffany?"

Minwoo terdiam dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah, "Aish, aku kelepasan."

Yixing tertawa, "Aku sudah menduganya sejak kau mengatakan kau suka mendengarkan ocehan Tiffany. Tidak akan ada pria yang mau mendengarkan ocehan Tiffany dengan sepenuh hati jika pria itu tidak menyukai Tiffany. Dan ternyata aku benar, kan?"

Minwoo menghela nafas pelan, "Kau hebat bisa langsung menyadarinya. Tiffany saja tidak pernah menyadarinya walaupun aku sudah menyukainya sejak dia mulai bekerja di kantor kita."

Yixing membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus cepat mengejarnya! Tiffany itu cantik, jangan sampai dia direbut orang lain."

Minwoo berdecak, "Aku tidak percaya aku dinasihati oleh orang yang bahkan kondisi kehidupan percintaannya lebih rumit daripada aku."

Yixing mendelik, "Yya! Apa maksudmu?!" pekiknya tidak terima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak bersalju yang menuju ke taman hotel. Setelah menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengobrol soal Tiffany dengan Minwoo, Yixing merasa agak lega dan merasa jauh lebih baik. Kemudian saat kembali ke kamarnya, Yixing melihat butiran-butiran salju yang baru turun sehingga dia langsung melesat keluar setelah mengambil mantelnya.

Yixing suka salju dan dia tidak akan melewatkan momen-momen saat salju turun ke bumi. Yixing tersenyum riang sambil mendongak, memperhatikan butiran salju yang jatuh ke bumi dan mengenai wajahnya.

Yixing berjalan menuju taman namun dia terhenti saat melihat ada dua orang yang tengah berdiri di taman itu. Yixing menghela nafas kecewa karena niatnya untuk menikmati salju harus gagal karena ternyata selain dia, ada juga orang lain yang ingin keluar di malam bersalju seperti ini.

Yixing sudah hendak berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya ketika dia mengenali sosok yang berdiri di tengah taman itu. Itu Joonmyeon dan Seulgi.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu, Seulgi.."

Yixing tersentak mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan segera berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia tidak mau melihat ataupun mendengar apapun lagi.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Buat yang bingung kenapa Yixing jadi agresif waktu di kamar sama Joonmyeon, itu karena dia mabuk. Waktu itu Joonmyeon pernah mengatakan kalau Yixing nyaris menari _striptease_ di hadapannya saat mabuk. Jadi kesimpulannya, Yixing itu agresif kalau sedang mabuk.

_By the way_, ini sudah mendekati _part_ akhir. Kuharap kalian bersedia untuk selalu mengikuti cerita ini ^^

.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena **


End file.
